


Opus

by firecat93



Category: Måneskin (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF, X Factor RPF, xf11
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Big Gay Love Story, Ethan e Thomas sono i figli gemelli dei Kings, Fluff and Angst, King Damiano e Queen Vic, M/M, Princes, Royalty, Twincest, medioevo immaginifico però, nell'ultima parte c'è uno strano smut threesome che in realtà non lo è
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Ethan piega la testa in avanti e si scompiglia i capelli, prima di voltarsi.Gli prende la mano e ne bacia il dorso, in un gesto usuale per loro, ma adesso sembra acquisire un significato diverso, più intenso.Forse a causa della luce tremolante delle candele, forse per il freddo, forse per lo sguardo scuro e serio di Ethan."Dormi con me."Ethmas Royals AUCon Ethan e Thomas gemelli e principi medievali, figli dei Re Damiano e Victoria





	1. When they come for me

 

 

 

 

Ti voglio così bene che desidero   
essere nato tuo fratello

 

o averti messo al mondo  
io stesso.  
  


 

 

_C. Pavese_   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thomas ha freddo.

Si stringe di più nella sua camicia da notte lunga e sospira sotto le coperte pesanti.

I drappi intorno al suo baldacchino sono calati, eppure sembra che il vento che si schianta regolarmente contro il vetro della sua finestra sia entrato senza chiedere il permesso, come unico intento il congelarlo sul posto.

Forse semplicemente il suo è un freddo immaginario.  
Forse è dovuto all'assenza di Ethan al suo fianco.

Fa scivolare la guancia sul cuscino e sospira.

La Regina ha deciso che i principi devono dormire separati.  
 _A quattordici anni sono quasi adulti e non possono continuare a dormire insieme._

Thomas lo capisce in un certo senso, ma nulla gli impedisce di stringere fra le dita il lenzuolo freddo e vuoto al suo fianco, e di tremare per la solitudine.

Deve solo aspettare l'alba.  
La prima cosa che farà appena fuori dalla porta della sua stanza sarà abbracciare suo fratello fortissimo.

E nessuno potrà impedirgli di tenergli stretta la mano per tutto il giorno.  
Nessuno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Suo padre li guarda concentrato, non emette una parola o uno sbuffo.

Thomas è di nuovo sgattaiolato nella serra reale e ha _di nuovo_ messo mani nella sezione delle piante velenose.  
 _Non lo ha fatto apposta, stava inseguendo una farfalla._

Tiene lo sguardo in alto verso il trono dove siede suo padre e cerca di non sbattere troppo le palpebre, al Re Damiano da fastidio ogni movimento inutile.

"Padre, è stata colpa mia. Mi era scivolata la palla e-"

"Non è vero! - Thomas si volta verso il suo gemello con gli occhi sbarrati, non può prendersi la colpa _anche questa volta_ , la Regina non c'è, non se la caveranno con una punizione leggera. - Ethan che stai..."

"Padre, sono stato incauto a giocare nei pressi della serra, ma sapete quando ami la mia palla, Thomas l'ha vista e non ci ha pensato due volte ad andare a prendermela, avrei dovuto impedirglielo, l'incidente della scorsa volta doveva essere un monito."

Thomas stringe i pugni.  
Alle vecchie cicatrici sulle braccia adesso se ne sono aggiunte di nuove, ma non accetta che Ethan si prenda la colpa per entrambi.  
Per una volta si deve comportare da bravo fratello maggiore e...

"Mio Signore - socchiude le labbra stupito, Ethan si è inginocchiato sulla pietra dura lo scalato di capelli neri gli scivola sul viso - Padre. Accetterò qualsiasi punizione per la mia disattenzione."

Thomas è bloccato.  
Guarda suo fratello col capo chino, le vesti di velluto verde si piegano sulle ginocchia e cadono intorno al suo corpo come un velo pietoso.

"Benissimo allora."

No.

Sente il collo scricchiolare per quanto velocemente lo volta verso il Re.

"Hai messo in pericolo nuovamente l'incolumità di tuo fratello, dimostrando di non aver imparato nulla dalla punizione impartita da tua madre. Per quanto mi addolori, figlio mio, sarai messo nelle segrete insieme alla feccia del regno per cinque giorni a pane e acqua. Per sentire sulla tua pelle quanto pesano le azioni di un Re pesano anche sulla sua famiglia."

No.  
 _Padre no._

Il Re non ha battuto ciglio.  
Ha le labbra strette, le dita inanellate posate sul viso, le vesti porpora che si confondono con la seduta.  
Non mostra alcun dispiacere o pentimento per la punizione troppo dura. Thomas sente bruciare maggiormente le braccia.  
 _E la loro madre non c'è._

Non c'è, e Ethan non lo guarda quando si alza, non lo guarda quando si volta, guarda davanti a sé, cammina dritto e fiero scortato dalle guardie, senza un lamento, una parola, e senza...

... _guardarlo_.   
  
  
  


Si volta di scatto verso suo padre.  
Non si è mosso affatto da quella seduta pigra, è rimasto fermo con lo sguardo vuoto.

_Padre c'è stato un errore!_   
_È stata una mia distrazione, anche stavolta, e Ethan si e preso la colpa di nuovo, perché mi vuole bene e non vuole che io soffra ma io ho sbagliato, devo pagare doppiamente e-_

"C'è qualcosa che non va, figlio?"  
  


Sbatte le palpebre.

Scuote la testa.  
  


"Puoi andare, allora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Thomas è il fratello maggiore, ma non riesce a prendersi cura di Ethan.  
Non è coraggioso.   
Non è sveglio.  
Non è riflessivo.  
Ancora non sa cavalcare bene e non riesce a tenere in mano una spada neanche per qualche tempo.

Ethan sa già tirare con l'arco.  
Sa leggere velocemente i tomi più impegnativi, ha una calligrafia perfetta, sa perfino raccogliere le erbe medicinali dalla foresta.  
  


Si scompiglia i capelli e evita gli occhi delle guardie lungo il corridoio.

_È un codardo._

Spinge la porta della sua camera con forza e la richiude dietro di se con un tonfo.

_È un codardo ed è un debole_ e suo fratello lo ama troppo per non saperlo, si è preso di nuovo la colpa come l'ultima volta e come tutte le altre volte quando erano più piccoli.  
Thomas non è mai cresciuto.  
 _Ethan è già un'adulto invece_.

Si accorge di aver stretto un porta-candele in terracotta solo quando lo vede spaccarsi in mille pezzi sul pavimento.

Le sue vesti azzurre si sfregano sulla la porta quando ci striscia contro, la pietra è fredda quando ci si siede sopra, eppure sente più freddo ora, più freddo di stanotte, _più freddo delle altre notti._

È arrabbiato e si vergogna.  
È un principe debole.  
E un fratello maggiore penoso.  
E Ethan... _Ethan lo ama così tanto_... si è praticamente immolato al posto suo, ha così paura per lui, per quello che gli potrebbe succedere in questi giorni in quel tugurio...  
Non l'ha potuto neanche stringere un'ultima volta prima di vederlo andar via.  
  


_Domani lo andrà a trovare_.  
La loro madre è andata dal nonno, non sarà a casa che la prossima settimana, senza il suo intervento non c'è nessuna possibilità di convincere il Re ad abbreviare la punizione.  
L'unica cosa è cercare di rendere il soggiorno di Ethan il più confortevole possibile.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"No."

"Come no?"

Come no come no _comenocomeno_

"Mi dispiace, Altezza. Il periodo di reclusione del principe Ethan non può essere alleggerito in nessun modo.   
Il Re Vostro padre ha ordinato espressamente che nessuna coperta lo copra oltre gli stracci della cella e che nessun cibo passi attraverso le sbarre oltre il pane e l'acqua fornito dagli scarti della cucina reale."

Alla luce delle torce osserva la coperta pesante e la brioche con l'uvetta ancora calda che stringe fra le mani.

È la prima volta che scende nelle segrete, il buio è soffocante quasi quanto l'odore, ha messo il mantello preferito di Ethan per farlo felice ma ha paura che lo dovrà bruciare, per quanta polvere e sporcizia ha raccolto in pochi passi.

" _Neanche_... neanche la coperta?"

Sente una risata rozza da una delle celle sulla destra, arrossisce e tiene gli occhi puntati sulla brioche che riposa sopra la lana.

"Se il principino non può avere la coperta la prendo io!"

Thomas sobbalza quando vede spuntare un braccio nell'oscurità delle sbarre, quel posto gli mette i brividi, vorrebbe solo andar via il più velocemente possibile, _solo che..._  
Ethan.

"Allora? Neanche la coperta?"

Stavolta guarda il soldato in faccia, il dorato della sua armatura luccica alla luce delle fiaccole.

"Mi dispiace Altezza. Potete lasciarle qui se volete però. Coperta e dolce. Sono sicuro che faranno comodo a-"

"Questa è la coperta con cui dorme mio fratello. Non la lascio qui. Il dolce lo potete anche prendere."

Lascia che la guardia lo ringrazi e si inchini, lo aggira, si stringe la coperta al petto e si avvia verso la cella centrale, buia anch'essa dove gli hanno detto che riposa Ethan.

Raggiunge le sbarre a tentoni, non riesce a vedere assolutamente nulla.  
"Fratello?"

Una mano grande e ghiacciata gli stringe il polso e Thomas si ritrova a urlare e a divincolarsi malamente.

Sente le risate mal trattenute delle guardie alle sue spalle, probabilmente immaginano i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime e il suo cuore che gli batte impazzito nel petto.  
"Altezza, perdono! Ricordavamo male, la cella di vostro fratello è poco più a sinistra, vicino alla fiaccola!"

Stringe i denti e segue le indicazioni, effettivamente c'è un'altra cella, stavolta illuminata meglio, cammina guardingo stavolta, ci pensa due volte prima di sfiorare le sbarre.  
"Ethan?"

L'occupante fa dei passi avanti fino a raggiungere la luce della fiaccola.  
È un'uomo scuro di pelle, accompagnato da un'altro uomo chiaro, entrambi possenti, sembrano essere in grado di spezzarlo con due dita.

"Carne fresca, eh?"

"Non toccatelo!"

Sobbalza mentre il sangue prende a scorrergli velocemente nelle vene, si volta verso destra, la riconosce subito.  
È la prima voce che ha ascoltato venuto alla luce.

Ethan.  
  


"Non guardatelo.  
È mio fratello."  
  


Sente le lacrime finalmente scendergli sul volto, quasi corre verso l'ultima cella buia, stavolta stringe le sbarre senza pensarci, e sporge il volto oltre di esse.

_Ethan_.

Forse l'ha sussurrato, forse l'ha pensato forte.  
Delle mani forti e fredde lo stringono, ma stavolta non sussulta, non urla, non si scansa. Riconosce il suo tocco, riconosce le sue mani, saprebbe distinguere il suo viso anche al buio.

"Fratello mio..."

Ethan...

"Perché piangi?"

Perché è buio e non ti riesco a vedere, perché ho messo il tuo mantello preferito ma è tutto sporco adesso, perché ho con me la coperta con cui dormi ma non posso lasciartela, perché è tutta colpa mia... non dovresti essere qui Ethan, perché ti prendi sempre la colpa per tutto quello che faccio? Perché non ti sei ribellato davanti a nostro padre perché non hai pianto perché non piangi come sto facendo io perché mi stringi le mani come se mi amassi e ti mancassi se la causa della tua prigionia sono io perché perché perché

"Thomas..."

"È tutta colpa mia..."

Le risate di scherno dei malfattori intorno a loro gli fanno tremare le spalle, tiene la testa bassa ringrazia l'oscurità che nasconde le sue guance rosse.

"No, non dire così."

"Rimarrò sempre uno sciocco e tu ti sentirai sempre in dovere di proteggermi, decretando la tua rovina... solo e soltanto per un ingenuo come me."

Sente il respiro caldo di suo fratello vicino alla guancia, ma a parte i contorni del suo corpo, non lo vede.

"Non parli più di questa nuova trovata di nostro padre, eh?"

Scuote la testa, ma poi si ricorda di essere immerso nel buio più profondo.

"No... temo il futuro. Rimarrò sempre sciocco forse, ma tu non devi salvarmi! Non devi Ethan, devi lasciare che io venga punito di frusta, che venga chiuso in camera, che venga relegato a lavorare nelle stalle, che venga a passare le notti in cella!"

Sente le mani di Ethan stringersi di più intorno alla sua, sulle sbarre.

"E invece io non lo farò. Non lo farò mai. Preferisco prendermi io le frustate. Passare io le notti in mezzo a questa feccia umana. E lo farò... finché potrò. Senza ripensamenti."

"No, Ethan!"

"Perché ti amo. - Sente la mano indolenzirsi per quanto forte suo fratello gliela sta stringendo - E nessuno potrà mai farti del male o punirti se io sono con te."

"Ethan..."

Le lacrime gli sporcano le guance, forse di una felicità che sa di protezione totale da ogni male, forse di rabbia verso la sua leggerezza e la sua ingenuità, forse di tristezza perché in questo modo suo fratello non sarà mai più felice.  
Non se penserà a lui per primo, molto più che a se stesso.

"Ethan... Ethan..."

Non riesce a pronunciare altro che il suo nome in mezzo ai singhiozzi, non gli importa dei farabutti che li circondano, intenti a fargli il verso e a dargli della _principessina._  
Gli importa che Ethan gli prenda la mano al buio e se la porti alle labbra.  
Gli importa sentire il sorriso sulla pelle fredda del suo dorso.

"Thomas. Nessuno ti farà mai del male finché ci sarò io. Nessuno."  
  


"Altezza! L'orario di visita è terminato!"

Si copre gli occhi con la mano libera dalla coperta, la fiaccola che regge la guardia lo acceca in quel buio totalizzante, che sembra essere una punizione maggiore rispetto alle sbarre.

"Arrivo."

Si volta verso Ethan per vederlo meglio alla luce, ma suo fratello ha fatto dei passi indietro, rimanendo nell'ombra.

"Non venire domani, Thomas. Questo posto non fa per te."

Lo aveva... pensato.  
Lo aveva pensato.  
 _Ethan vengo domani. Ci vediamo domani, torno a trovarti._  
Lo aveva pensato, ma ancora...

"Non lo avevo detto.   
Ancora non lo aveva detto."

"Altezza! È ora."

Il fuoco della fiaccola lo acceca per qualche secondo per poi sparire quando si rivolge di nuovo al suo gemello.  
"Verrò, invece. Verrò domani e dopodomani e ancora, finché questa ingiusta punizione non sarà terminata."

"Thomas - sente i denti di Ethan stridere gli uni contro gli altri - Non è un posto per te."

"Principe! Non possiamo trattenerci!"

Ignora la guardia, fissa il punto più scuro verso la parete di mattoni dove immagina si trovi Ethan.

"Il mio posto è dove sei tu."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_Cara Madre,_

_Nonostante i miei esercizi non riesco a padroneggiare la calligrafia perciò ancora una volta è il mio valletto Alexei a occuparsi della trascrizione di questa lettera._   
_Ho il cuore pieno di dispiacere per la punizione ingiusta che mio fratello Ethan deve scontare a causa di una distrazione che ha procurato un piccolo incidente in serra._   
_Nostro padre il Re lo ha mandato nelle segrete senza pensarci un attimo e ora Vostro figlio patisce la fame e il freddo._

_Il Re non vuole sentire ragioni, teme la mia incolumità in quanto erede primogenito e accusa mio fratello di leggerezza e mancanza di senso di responsabilità._

_Madre, so che siete con il nonno, ma ho bisogno di sfogare la mia tristezza in questa lettera, so che non volete che lo dica perché ormai sono adulto, ma mi manca mio fratello terribilmente, non c'è minuto della giornata a cui non pensi a lui, ho bisogno della sua mano nella mia._   
  
  


 

" _Vostro figlio, Thomas._  
Alexei hai finito?"

"Sì, mio principe, ho colato anche la cera, serve solo il sigillo reale."

Si fa passare la pergamena dal servitore moro e spinge il suo anulare destro contro la cera rossa, lasciando impresso lo stemma della casata.

"Quanto pensi che ci impiegherà ad arrivare?"

"Tre giorni, se per il messaggero scegliamo il cavallo più veloce."

_Comunque troppo._  
Se anche la Regina avesse voluto intervenire magnanima mei confronti del Re, la lettera di risposta impiegherebbe altri tre giorni per arrivare.  
La punizione di Ethan sarebbe finita.  
Sbuffa.

"Che faccio, mio principe?"

"Andrà bene anche un cavallo mediamente veloce. È solo uno sfogo da ragazzini, Alexei. Non giudicarmi troppo severamente."  
Sorride triste e al contempo imbarazzato al ragazzo moro di fronte a lui.

"Non mi permetterei mai, Altezza."

Il valletto si alza dal piccolo scrittoio e si inchina profondamente prima di uscire a grandi passi dalla biblioteca.

Thomas sospira.   
La seconda visita a suo fratello lo ha lasciato svuotato di tutto.

Ancora una volta Ethan gli ha imposto di risparmiarsi i viaggi nelle segrete, solo che stavolta ha usato una tale forza nella voce e nei toni che Thomas ne è rimasto spiazzato.  
Lo ha mandato via con sdegno senza neanche stringergli la mano sulle sbarre.  
  


_Non importa, non importa._

Tornerà anche domani.

Il suo posto è con Ethan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Perché sei qui, Thomas?"  
  


Ha indossato una tunica vecchia, così da potersi sedere sul pavimento sporco di terra e ruggine, ha la schiena contro le sbarre e fissa il vuoto nero.

_Perché dovrei esserci io dietro le sbarre a scontare la punizione di nostro padre._   
_Perché le bruciature da Asaro stanno già scomparendo con gli impacchi del Curatore, perché hai bisogno di compagnia, anche se forse la mia non è gradita._

"Perché non potrei essere da nessun'altra parte."  
Dice invece.

Ethan non parla, non si mostra.  
Rimane al buio della sua cella in silenzio.   
Non gli stringe la mano.

"Principino! - Una voce roca interrompe il silenzio tombale, Thomas sobbalza. - Se ti manca qualcuno che ti scaldi il letto puoi sempre chiedere!"

Delle risate e delle voci di approvazione si alzano nel buio, sente Ethan alzarsi e spostarsi verso destra, verso la voce, lontano da lui.  
"Non osare dire mai più una cosa del genere. Stai parlando con sua Altezza il principe, mio fratello!"

"Io non vedo principi. Vedo uno straccione seduto per terra e un ragazzino sporco e tremante colpevole di aver ferito un membro della famiglia reale. Nessun principe qui."

Thomas si sente tremare, anche se sa che quell'uomo terribile e rinchiuso in una gabbia e non rischia pericoli, nonostante ciò si alza e  raggiunge il fratello a tentoni, perché senta il suo sostegno.

"Un principe è un principe anche senza le sue vesti e la sua tiara.   
Un malfattore è tale anche se ricoperto d'oro."

Si sorprende della sua voce ferma, ha lo stomaco in subbuglio, eppure vuole far sentire la sua voce, far capire a suo fratello che non è venuto solo per sedere in silenzio, che è con lui, _sempre_.

Sente una risata acuta alla sua sinistra, il buio nasconde ogni cosa.  
"Ma che vocina carina che hai, finalmente la sentiamo forte!   
Chissà quanto sei bravo a urlare se ti aprono le gambe!"

Inconsciamente serra le cosce fra loro, e piega la schiena quasi a nascondersi.  
Gli viene da vomitare.  
Ancor più al pensiero che Ethan è costretto a sentire insulti del genere ogni giorno. _E ancora_... per due giorni.

"Non li ascoltare, Thomas."

Stringe i denti quando avverte il freddo delle dita di Ethan scontrarsi con la sua guancia.   
Gli stringe il polso, perché nonostante il ghiaccio della sua mano, il suo tocco gli è mancato, vuole conservarlo sulla sua pelle.

"Nessuno ti toccherà. Nessuno può toccarti."

"Tu. Tu _puoi_."

Sente la mano di Ethan scivolare via, ma la ferma e se la porta alle labbra, piano.  
Spera che il calore del suo respiro lo riscaldi per un'altra notte al buio, lontano da lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Guarda il piatto di zuppa e rognone davanti a se con una smorfia.  
Le torce sono accese e i candelabri colano cera sul tavolo in legno.

Suo padre siede a capotavola, mastica rumorosamente ma Thomas non ha il coraggio di parlargli nuovamente.  
Nella sua testa si ripete che è _inutile_ , che ancora un'altro giorno e la punizione di Ethan sarà finita, che tanto senza la Regina presente non c'è verso di ammorbidire la severità del sovrano.  
Però non gli va comunque di mangiare.

"Ancora con lo sciopero della fame, figlio? Non ti conviene, tra poco avrai quindici anni e ancora non hai messo su un po' di massa."

Aggrotta le sopracciglia ma non si volta.  
Rimane a fissare il piatto colmo di cibo, immobile.  
"No, Padre. Solo... penso a mio fratello che non vede un pasto caldo da giorni. Non mangio a cuor leggero con questo pensiero che mi tormenta."

"Tuo fratello è un principe. Il secondo in linea di successione, se dovesse capitarti qualcosa sarà lui l'erede del Regno. Eppure ancora è perso nei suoi giochi puerili e non sembra avere il senso della responsabilità.  
Ho bisogno che entrambi i miei figli si dimostrino degni della corona."

_No Padre._   
_Non è Ethan._   
_Sono io._   
_Sono io a essere indegno._   
  


"Mangia, figlio. Questa punizione può sembrare dura agli occhi di un ragazzo ma non lo è. Tuo fratello uscirà dalle segrete fortificato, te lo assicuro."

Thomas solleva finalmente il capo verso il Re Damiano con una smorfia.  
Non riesce a mangiare.  
Al contrario suo padre è concentrato sul suo piatto dorato stracolmo, si fa versare vino in abbondanza e pilucca acini d'uva fra un morso di pane e un'altro.

Vorrebbe fare come con sua madre.  
Vorrebbe essere onesto e dire che non può mangiare, non può dormire, che si sente malissimo al solo pensiero di Ethan in quel buio soffocante.  
Vorrebbe poter guardare gli occhi scuri di suo padre così simili a quelli di Ethan ed essere onesto.

Ma sa che non sortirebbe lo stesso effetto.  
Il Re non lo farebbe stendere sulle sue gambe, non gli accarezzerebbe i capelli e non sussurrerebbe parole di conforto che possano sciogliere il suo dispiacere.

Stringe il cucchiaio con le labbra piegate infelicemente.  
Sua madre gli manca, oggi un po' di più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ha il cuore che gli batte a mille.   
Si sente caldo in viso e ha lo stomaco in subbuglio.

Si sente sciocco, ma ormai è un sentire costante delle sue giornate, forse deve imparare a farci l'abitudine.

Si liscia la blusa di lino bianco, scende larga e si ferma sulla vita, sorretta dalla cinghia. Il mantello che indossa è grigio, decorato con delle foglie e dei frutti in filo d'argento.  
Ha modellato i capelli con dell'acqua e ha un po' di paura ora.

Ieri Ethan ha rifiutato di vederlo, Thomas sa che è perché teme per lui in qualche modo, lo ha detto più volte, _non venire, non è un posto per te_ , eppure...  
Si è sentito lo stesso malissimo.  
 _Respinto_.

Si liscia nuovamente la blusa e scuote il mantello con le dita da granelli di polvere inesistenti.  
Aspetta di fronte al portone in legno massiccio, sente dei rumori di catene e voci sommesse.  
La fiaccola alla sua destra trema per il vento gelido che fuoriesce dal portone ora aperto.

Ethan.

Il suo sorriso si spegne quasi subito alla vista delle guardie al suo fianco.

È... _lo... perché lo trascinano?_  
Perché ha bisogno di essere sorretto e scosso, forzato a camminare, perché tiene la testa bassa, le catene sembrano così ingombranti sul suo corpo, fuori posto, così come il... _sangue_?

"Ethan!"

Le catene cadono e così anche il corpo pallido di suo fratello.  
Lo raggiunge velocemente, si inginocchia al suo fianco e gli solleva il viso.  
Ha un taglio sul sopracciglio e due sulle labbra e un occhio nero semichiuso.

Praticamente gli si accascia addosso.  
In un momento di panico irrazionale pensa al mantello così prezioso, che forse avrebbe potuto renderlo più bello agli occhi del fratello, ma che invece ora si insozza di lacrime e sangue.  
Dura solo un secondo, prima che Thomas si dimentichi totalmente del mantello o del pavimento sporco in pietra dura su cui sono dolorosamente inginocchiati.

Abbraccia stretto Ethan, e gli sembra di tornare a respirare, gli sembra di non averlo fatto fino a quel momento, gli sembra di avere una fame da lupo e un sonno fortissimo.   
Gli sembra di avere dolori ovunque però prova anche un senso di felicità e di completezza che solo la presenza del fratello è in grado di donargli.  
  


"Ethan, figlio."

Thomas sgrana gli occhi e sente suo fratello irrigidirsi.  
Si voltano entrambi verso la figura del Re, che si erge imperiosa nel suo drappo borgogna lungo fino a terra.

"Il pavimento non si addice al tuo rango."

Il volto di Ethan si trasforma in una maschera inespressiva, per scacciare le lacrime si passa le dita nere sul volto, sporcandoselo ancora di più.  
Si solleva faticosamente sulle ginocchia, Thomas tenta di aiutarlo, ma lui scaccia le sue mani e si alza da solo con un paio di gemiti mal trattenuti.

Re Damiano sorride e allunga la mano verso di lui, in un tripudio di gioielli.  
"Vieni, figlio. Ti farò preparare un bagno caldo. Starai immediatamente meglio."

"No, Padre! Ethan non sta bene, deve medic-"

"Thomas."

Il sussurro rabbioso di Ethan lo spiazza.  
Suo fratello è andato faticosamente avanti di un paio di passi, sotto lo sguardo duro del padre.  
Thomas osserva i suoi capelli scuri sporchi e scompigliati, la camicia logora e i calzoni bucati.  
Alle caviglie e ai polsi porta ancora i segni delle catene.

"Thomas ritirati nelle tue stanze. Domani potrai salutare tuo fratello."

Guarda Ethan allungare la mano fino a prendere quella del Re e aiutarsi per quanto possibile a camminare zoppicando oltre la porta che conduce all'ala est.

Rimane fermo, col cuore che gli batte forte nel petto e una sensazione totalmente diversa addosso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Non ha dormito per tutta la notte.  
Il freddo in un qualche modo era più forte del solito, la solitudine lo divorava.

E non ha dormito.

_Di nuovo._   
  


Adesso...  
  


Ha saltato la colazione, si è spostato subito in biblioteca, dove si aspetta di trovare il fratello da solo.  
Ethan ama l'odore dei libri, il rumore segreto dei tarli nel legno delle grosse scrivanie, la cera che cola dalle candele fino a tarda notte...

C'è l'anziano Maestro seduto a un piccolo banchetto, sonnecchia poggiato su una mano, la lunga barba bianca si smuove seguendo i suoi respiri.

Thomas fa un paio di passi in avanti, i tacchetti dei suoi stivali stridono contro il pavimento, cammina sulle punte quasi saltellando, una risata puerile incastrata in gola.  
Una lunga libreria lo copre alla vista del Maestro e allora permette a se stesso di rilassarsi.

E Ethan?

E...?

_Ethan!_

È a qualche metro da lui, intento a leggere seduto a una scrivania singola, la piuma in mano pronta a prendere appunti.  
Gli corre incontro e lo abbraccia da dietro.

Suo fratello sobbalza e allora Thomas non riesce a impedirsi di ridere sinceramente contento e sereno come non lo era da giorni.

" _Shhhh_! Se svegli il Maestro ci metterà in punizione! E io ne sono appena uscito!"  
Il bisbiglio preoccupato di Ethan lo riscuote.  
Il senso di colpa torna prepotente, continua a tenere il fratello per la vita prima di scivolare con le ginocchia sulla pietra dura.

"Perdonami. Perdonami Ethan. È tutta colpa mia io-"

"No, Thomas..."

"Sì! - lo stringe più forte e spinge il viso contro la stoffa morbida della casacca dell'altro - Qualcuno... ti ha messo le mani addosso! Non sarebbe successo se non ti fossi preso la colpa per me!"

"Sarebbe successo a te."

"Me lo sarei meritato!"

"No. Thomas... Thomas, guardami."

Solleva la testa solo quando Ethan gli tira su il mento ed è allora che Thomas lo vede bene in volto.

La sua pelle è tornata pulita e liscia, i capelli sono privi di nodi e hanno riacquistato la lucentezza di sei giorni prima, ricadono sul suo viso a ciocche piene e folte.  
I tagli sono comunque ancora evidenti seppur parzialmente rimarginati.

"È colpa mia."

"Thomas, non dirlo mai più.- Sente il suo viso venire stretto maggiormente dal fratello è si morde il labbro per non scostarsi - Io devo proteggerti."

"No, tu-"

" _Io devo proteggerti_. Sono nato insieme a te per questo. Per assicurarmi che tu arrivi al trono intatto, ben voluto, forte, amato, protetto. È il mio compito. E lo farò sempre, che tu lo voglia o no."

Stringe il polso di Ethan e sospira, allontanando il volto.  
"Non voglio che mi proteggi."

"Io invece-"

"Allora non voglio aver bisogno di protezione, mettiamola così. Voglio non essere un peso per te e non farti preoccupare inutilmente ogni volta."

Ethan lo guarda con le labbra socchiuse, non sembra capire.  
Ma Thomas si sente le guance rosse per una dichiarazione d'intenti vera ma anche strana.  
Torna a stringere la vita di Ethan e a seppellire il viso nel suo abito.

È solo contento che suo fratello sia di nuovo a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Dici che questa è una di quelle cose da irresponsabili?"

Thomas sbatte le palpebre e osserva la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio di rame.

Ethan diceva che nonostante i bagni caldi e profumati non riusciva a togliersi l'odore di umido e sporco delle segrete, così sono entrati nelle stanze della loro madre per cercare un'essenza che facesse stare tranquillo il moro.  
Non sanno come ma sono finiti a usare tutti i cosmetici della Regina.

"La mamma ci ha sempre aiutato a truccarci... e ci faceva usare tutti i suoi monili per giocare..."

"Sì ma la mamma torna stasera. Se ci scopre nostro padre si arrabbierà moltissimo. È stata una cosa da irresponsabili."

"No, Thomas - Ethan gli stringe le spalle abbassa la testa mentre qualche ciuffo corvino gli scivola sul viso - stai calmo. Adesso rimettiamo tutto apposto e ce ne andiamo. Magari aspettiamo la mamma nelle nostre stanze..."

"Mmh..."

Guarda Ethan sorridergli, il pallore delle sue guance è accentuato dalla cipria bianca.  
"Sei davvero bellissimo così, lo sai?"

"Sì?"

"Sì!"

Anche lui ha messo la cipria, spera che aiuti a nascondere il rossore delle gote quando suo fratello gli stringe le mani e gliele bacia.  
"Magari con qualche vestito della mamma sarei più bello...?"

Ethan lo aiuta ad alzarsi e gli stringe la mano un'ultima volta, prima di indicargli col mento un guardaroba di legno scuro e spesso infondo alla camera.  
"Sceglitene uno! Io sistemo qui."

Si ritrova a ridacchiare felice, i loro abiti sono sempre molto belli, ma ha sempre trovato gli abiti della mamma e delle altre dame ancora più belli.  
Ethan non viene colpito dalla differenza di tessuti e lavorazione, per lui i loro abiti sono tutti particolari e splendidi, ma Thomas non può farci farci davvero niente.  
Quando la mamma gli da il permesso di indossare le sue gonne e i suoi corpetti si sente sempre felice.

Spalanca le ante e annusa l'odore forte di stoffa e chiuso, sfiora con le dita il tessuto di un abito viola scuro per poi passare a un rosa tenue, fino a un dorato solare.   
Serra le falangi su quest'ultimo e lo tira fuori.  
"Sembra nuovo, non lo avevo mai visto. - Thomas si volta verso Ethan tirando quanto più su possibile l'abito lungo e pesante, per non farlo toccare a terra.  
\- È del colore del grano."

"Come i tuoi capelli! Mettilo!"

"Aiutami..."

Ethan ripone l'ultima boccetta di profumo in una grossa sacca di tela prima di raggiungerlo fintamente scocciato.  
Thomas sa che in realtà si diverte anche lui a usare gli abiti della mamma, _anzi è strano che-_

"Vuoi che ne prendo uno anche per te?"

Ethan scuote la testa rilassato, mentre gli fa scivolare il mantello dalle spalle e gli slaccia la cintola.

"Perché no?"

Suo fratello gli sorride mentre gli slaccia attento tutti i bottoni dello scamiciato.  
"Oggi no. Ti aiuto però."

Thomas annuisce e si volta seguendo il tocco del moro, gli fa scivolare l'abito lungo il corpo dolcemente, ridono entrambi quando i capelli di Thomas escono come una nuvola scompigliata dall'abito, per poi interrompersi nella parte più difficile.

"Ethan, i nastri. Stavolta allacciali bene."

Si ritrova ad arrossire quando il moro gli sussurra sulla nuca _non ti preoccupare_ , e comincia a stringere.  
Questa è la parte di questo gioco che più odia e ama al contempo.  
Il respiro manca a ogni stretta, si sente sempre più _chiuso_ , limitato nei movimenti, il nastro del corpetto tira e Thomas deve raddrizzare le spalle, sporgere il petto, incavare la pancia, si ritrova a sorridere alla sua immagine riflessa.

_Adesso è proprio bello._

Perso a rimirarsi sorridendo non si accorge di Ethan che si allontana per qualche secondo per poi tornare.  
Ha una tiara in mano.

"Giochiamo a fare _le principesse viziate_?"  
Ride ma comunque abbassa la testa e lascia che Ethan gli pettini il ciuffo di capelli più lungo con le dita e gli poggi la coroncina in testa.

"No, no. Non è per quello. È perché sei un principe. E i principi devono avere una corona."

"Dì la verità... sembro una principessa ora eh? Ti piaccio di più adesso."  
Ride piano con lo sguardo basso e le dita strette fra loro.

Anche lui si piace di più adesso.  
Per quanto si impegni a vestirsi bene per lui, a usare i mantelli che gli piacciono di più, sa che Ethan lo apprezza di più così.  
Diverso, trasfigurato.  
Più delicato e... più _bello_.

"Mi piaci sempre."

Ethan fa per stringerlo in un abbraccio ma Thomas si scosta, una smorfia sul volto.  
"No, dai..."

"Ma è vero. Thomas... Thomas _guardami_."  
Cerca di scostarsi di nuovo, ma Ethan gli tiene sollevato il viso con forza.  
Chiude gli occhi perché non vuole vedere quelli di suo fratello pieni di menzogne e pena, lo sa che è più bello così, lo sa.   
_Però_... gli piacerebbe essere amato anche senza gli abiti e il trucco della mamma, anche senza... senza i suoi abiti riccamente lavorati, senza la sua tiara dorata sulla testa e i suoi orecchini e-

"Thomas, tu mi piaci sempre. Apri gli occhi, ti prego...- _no Ethan non lo dire io non_ \- te lo meriti. Te lo meriti invece, so che cosa stai pensando. Anche con solo la tua camicia da notte addosso... sei bello sempre."

Solleva piano le palpebre e sente le guance calde.  
Ethan non sembra pietoso, non sembra neanche mentirgli, sembra serio, convinto.

Thomas gli stringe i polsi e allunga un po' il collo per poggiare le labbra sulla guancia di suo fratello.

"Grazie."

Ethan gli sorride e ricambia il bacio, stavolta sulla fronte, passa a stringergli la vita e a sollevarlo un po' da terra, Thomas ridacchia, vorrebbe stringergli le gambe intorno alla vita ed abbracciarlo così, ma gonna dell'abito è ingombrante e pesa, perciò lo avvolge solo con le braccia e aspetta che Ethan lo metta giù.

Rimangono un po' così, abbracciati nel mezzo della stanza, si sono mancati molto, anche se forse stanno esagerando, se Thomas ci riflette, Ethan è mancato solo cinque giorni dalla sua vita, eppure gli è parsa un'eternità.

"Andiamo?"

Thomas si scosta e annuisce piano, gli bacia un'altra volta la guancia e stringe i suoi abiti in una stola più grande, li passerà a prendere domani.  
Si tira su la gonna e fa schioccare i tacchetti degli stivali per terra.  
"Una gara?"

Ethan sorride furbo e si spinge i capelli dietro le orecchie per avere la visuale libera.  
"Fino alla tua stanza! Chi vince ha la porzione di nocciole zuccherate dell'altro per tutta la settimana!"

"Andata!"  
Thomas si spinge meglio la tiara sulla testa e si solleva nuovamente la gonna.  
È sempre stato più veloce di Ethan ma suo fratello non smette mai di sfidarlo caparbio.

"Pronti?"

"Via!"  
  
  
  


 

Thomas capisce subito di essere in svantaggio stavolta.  
Il corsetto gli impedisce di respirare correttamente e la gonna è pesante e lo intralcia, corre comunque anche se vede chiaramente suo fratello in vantaggio non si vuole arrendere.  
Sale la gradinata laterale invece che la principale, spera di guadagnare tempo, la tiara gli scivola sul ciuffo lungo e liscio ed è costretto a fermarsi.

Gli fa male lo stomaco e il petto, respira piano per non essere costretto maggiormente dall'abito che ora gli pizzica fastidioso sulla pelle accaldata.  
Il ciuffo gli copre la visuale, si leva la tiara con uno sbuffo e fa un passo in avanti.

" _Oops_!"

"Maestà!"

Si sente sospeso nel vuoto.  
Qualcuno lo sorregge dalle braccia.  
È inciampato nell'orlo dell'abito.

"Altezza, come state? _Pensavo_... nulla. State giocando con Vostro fratello? Vi devo chiamare _principessa Thomassina_?"

Thomas ridacchia e finalmente si sposta via la ciocca dal viso.  
È il suo valletto.  
 _Alexei_.

"Non stiamo giocando alle principesse, Ethan non ne aveva voglia. Stiamo facendo una gara! Però l'abito per quanto bello è un impedimento alla corsa..."

Sospira mentre si liscia l'abito dorato, l'adrenalina sta scemando, ma il corsetto continua a tirare, a spingergli il petto in fuori e a tenergli la spalla dritta.

"Perdonatemi allora, Altezza.- il valletto moro si inchina e Thomas ride piano, sussurrato, per non forzare il respiro - Però davvero, sembrate una bellissima principessa. Con le guance pallide e le labbra rosate... assomigliate molto a vostra madre."

"Oh _magari_. Magari Alexei. Però no... - si passa le dita sulle guance e sulle labbra, si stropiccia il volto, tranquillo - Ethan dice che sono bello anche così come sono."

Il valletto moro sgrana gli occhi in difficoltà, farfuglia un vago _certo certo, indubbiamente_ prima di essere interrotto.

"Thomas!"

Sente la sua vita venire stretta e si volta sorridendo verso suo fratello, mettendogli un braccio sulla spalla e poggiando la guancia contro la sua.

"Ethan! Mi hai battuto, dovrò rinunciare alla mia dose di nocciole!"  
Spinge il suo broncio petulante contro la mascella del moro, ma Ethan non ribatte.

Lo stringe più forte, così Thomas solleva la testa e volta lo sguardo.  
"Alexei. Che stavi facendo con sua altezza il principe Thomas? Ti ho visto molto vicino a lui. Quasi _scherzoso_."

Thomas stringe più forte le braccia intorno al collo di Ethan e poggia di nuovo il viso contro il suo petto.  
Non gli importa più di parlare con chicchessia ora.

"Altezza, perdonatemi. Vi assicuro che non era assolutamente mia intenzione superare i limiti del protocollo. Io..."

"Adesso io e Thomas andiamo a dormire. _Insieme._ Sei ufficialmente riassegnato alla rotazione notturna. Aspetterai sveglio l'arrivo della Regina."

Thomas socchiude gli occhi e lascia un bacio sul collo di Ethan.  
Dormiranno insieme.   
Gli mancava dormire con lui.

"Altezze reali."

Sente i passi del valletto allontanarsi, immagina si sia congedato con un inchino, si lascia guidare da Ethan verso la sua stanza, mantiene gli occhi semichiusi, è rilassato ora, non pensa più al gioco o alla gara o ad Alexei che ha senz'altro passato il limite del protocollo...  
Pensa a Ethan.

Un po' sorride, perché non c'è un momento in cui non pensa a Ethan.

Però ci pensa anche ora.

Anche ora che lo aiuta a spogliarsi, gli massaggia il petto segnato dai ferretti dell'abito con le sue mani lisce, che lo fa sedere al letto e aspetta che Thomas si sia messo la camicia da notte bianca e si sia steso.  
Poi si spoglia anche lui.

Thomas osserva le scapole del fratello muoversi a scatti, i muscoli strisciargli sotto pelle, lo vede bloccarsi in mezzo alla stanza, solo con i calzoni bianchi addosso.

"Non ti vesti?"

La luce delle candele sul comodino tremula un po', Thomas ha i brividi solo a guardare la schiena nuda di Ethan.   
Si tira la coperta di lana spessa addosso e continua a guardarlo girato sul fianco.

"Mi sei mancato, sai.   
Non solo... durante la punizione, ma anche tutte le notti delle scorse settimane. Ho odiato ogni secondo delle notti senza il tuo corpo affianco al mio."

Thomas sente un groppo alla gola, vorrebbe tanto dirglielo, vorrebbe dirgli: _anch'io Ethan! Anche io l'ho odiato, voglio dormire al tuo fianco per il resto dei miei giorni_ , ma non riesce neanche a inghiottire, gli bruciano gli occhi.

"Parlerò con nostra madre. È una divisione che non tollero."

_Neanche io..._

Thomas allunga la mano verso il fratello, vede la sua pelle ricoperta dai brividi a poca distanza dalle sue dita, sbatte le palpebre e gli scende una lacrima che gli permette di tornare a respirare.

"Vieni... vieni a letto."

Ethan piega la testa in avanti e si scompiglia i capelli, prima di voltarsi.

Gli prende la mano e ne bacia il dorso, in un gesto usuale per loro, ma adesso sembra acquisire un significato diverso, più intenso.  
Forse a causa della luce tremolante delle candele, forse per il freddo, forse per lo sguardo scuro e serio di Ethan.

"Dormi con me."

È un sussurro che spezza la stasi.  
Ethan gli lascia la mano e tira le tende del baldacchino coprendo il suo corpo alla vista.   
Thomas sente il cuore battere furiosamente, stringe la coperta intorno al corpo e segue l'ombra di Ethan muoversi finché non scompare oltre le tende.

Sente il suo respiro nella stanza, e avverte il materasso abbassarsi sotto il suo peso.  
Gli vengono i brividi quando il braccio nudo di Ethan lo prende per la vita e lo manovra, si ritrova con la schiena contro il petto dell'altro, i loro corpi completamente a contatto.

"Dimmi che era mancato anche a te.  
 _Questo_."

Thomas si passa la manica della camicia sul viso portando via insieme alle lacrime anche gli ultimi residui di trucco.   
_Mi è mancato._  
Dai Thomas forza, dillo.

Inspira.  
Espira.

A tempo, col petto di Ethan contro la sua schiena.

"Tu. Tu mi sei mancato."

Si sente stringere lo stomaco, le gambe dell'altro si piegano contro le sue.  
Respirano e si muovono in sincrono, come una persona sola.

"Farò in modo di non mancarti.  
Mai più."

Thomas sospira.  
E sorride.  
  


È quasi sicuro che per la prima volta in settimane

dormirà tutta la notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Aspettano la Regina fuori dai grandi portoni d'ingresso.  
Hanno tirato giù il ponte levatoio da diversi minuti, Thomas stringe di più la mano di suo fratello e sospira.   
Le nuvolette di fumo si condensano e volano nell'aria grigia e ferma.

Il Re è al loro fianco.  
Indossa una pelliccia di volpi artiche, il mantello è di velluto grigio e spesso contro il freddo dicembrino.  
La corona d'oro gli blocca indietro i capelli sferzati dal vento.  
Sembra più magro adesso, alle prime luci dell'alba, il viso segnato dalla stanchezza, forse neanche lui ha dormito bene senza la mamma ad abbracciarlo.

Si volta con un sorriso grato verso Ethan.

_Lui invece ha dormito benissimo._   
  


"La mamma."

Thomas si riscuote quando Ethan lo sposta per i fianchi in avanti, lo tiene stretto oltre il mantello lavorato e posa il mento sulla sua spalla.  
Sente lo stomaco in una morsa, non sa se è per la felicità di avere finalmente suo fratello così vicino o è per...

"Mamma!"

Non riesce a impedirsi di urlarlo per la felicità, è mancata oltre due settimane da casa, sente l'intero castello di Bardaginn applaudire quando gli zoccoli del suo cavallo calpestano il ponte di legno.

Sembra una visione.

Il Re che scende dalle scale di pietra lentamente, il vento gli fa svolazzare il mantello, il cielo è azzurrino, freddo eppure sembra che l'aria si stia riscaldando, dolce.

La Regina viene sorretta da due guardie, il suo mantello è nero, adatto per un viaggio notturno nella foresta, è scortata da pochi soldati, l'arco e le frecce fidi allacciati sulla sua schiena.

Barcolla un po' sulle gambe per la stanchezza, si cala il cappuccio quando il Re la raggiunge e si inginocchia ai suoi piedi.

Thomas vorrebbe avvicinarsi per guardare bene il saluto fra i suoi genitori, ma sa che finirebbe per saltare al collo di sua madre e forse lo sa anche Ethan, che ridacchia accanto al suo orecchio e lo tiene più stretto.  
Immagina la Regina sorridere, il cielo si sta schiarendo, ma non abbastanza per mostrargli bene il volto di Victoria.

Con un gesto che scatena il brusio della folla si inginocchia anche lei davanti al marito, gli stringe il volto e gli dice qualcosa, Damiano spinge il viso nell'abbraccio della moglie facendola ridere leggiadra, gli sfila la corona ingombrante dalla testa e gli bacia una tempia.

Gli abitanti di Bardaginn applaudono inteneriti, il Re appare molto diverso da quello freddo delle scorse settimane, ma anche dal Re severo a cui sono abituati.  
Così, in ginocchio, stretto dell'abbraccio protettivo di Victoria...

Sembra solo un uomo.  
  
  


Rimangono un po' così, i reali, il brusio stanco del palazzo si alza, fra poco dovranno tutti procedere con le normali attività giornaliere, la Regina si riscuote per prima, si solleva e tende il braccio al marito, che fa altrettanto.

Stavolta Ethan non lo trattiene, Thomas libero dalle sue braccia scende gli scaloni di corsa e raggiunge i suoi genitori.   
Victoria ha già le braccia spalancate un sorriso dolce ad accoglierlo, e Thomas ci si butta a capofitto, la stringe e lascia che gli baci la testa.  
Dopo qualche secondo si sente stringere la schiena forte, sente il profumo di Ethan prima di vederlo.  
Victoria ride e li stringe prima di allentare la presa.  
"Andiamo, figli miei."

Ethan si scosta e gli stringe nuovamente la vita, si incamminano tutti e quattro verso il portone in legno massiccio del castello, mentre tirano su il ponte levatoio con degli scricchiolii cupi di catene e travi.  
  


Sono finalmente riuniti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. I'll be gone

 

 

 

 

Se mi stacco da te, mi strappo tutto:

  
ma il mio meglio - o il mio peggio -  
ti rimane attaccato,  
appiccicoso,   
come un miele,  
una colla,  
un olio denso:

ritorno in me,

quando ritorno in te.  
  
  


 

_Edoardo Sanguineti_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il ritorno della Regina Victoria ha rasserenato tutti.

In primis il Re Damiano, preoccupato da tempo dal desiderio della moglie di assistere fisicamente il padre malato da qualche tempo insieme al fratello Sidor. Il viaggio era lungo e rischioso, ma lei non aveva voluto sentire ragioni.  
Adesso che si sono riuniti i regnanti appaiono più sereni, nonostante le discussioni che hanno affrontato spesso nelle stanze riservate alla loro vita.

La loro madre ha voluto parlare anche con Ethan, Thomas suppone per la punizione troppo dura del fratello, ma Ethan era tranquillo.  
A quanto pare è riuscito anche a convincerla a farlo tornare a dormire nella stanza di Thomas, mantenendo comunque gli oggetti personali in camere separate.

_Domani è il loro compleanno._

"Domani è il nostro compleanno."

Ethan solleva la testa e finisce di sfilargli i pantaloni.  
"Mmmh..."

"Non te ne andare via domani mattina, resta con me. Come regalo!"

Ethan gli pizzica l'interno coscia facendolo sobbalzare.  
"Domani Gennadiy mi porta dal sarto giù nella cittadella. Nostro padre mi ha confezionato un vestito per la cena. Devo andare con lui."

Thomas fa una smorfia e gli avvolge le spalle con le cosce nude.  
"Non mi piace il fatto che ti porti sempre lontano da me."

"È il mio valletto. È il suo lavoro."  
Ethan gli stringe le gambe e si solleva piano dalla sua posizione accovacciata senza lasciargliele, costringendo Thomas a stendersi e a tirarsi meglio addosso la camicia da notte.

"Io non ho ricevuto nessun abito dal Re..."

Ethan gli mordicchia il lato del ginocchio trasformando il suo broncio in una risata.  
Gli stringe nuovamente le gambe solo per spostarlo dall'orlo del materasso e avvicinarselo, lasciare che Thomas apra di più le cosce e stendersi in mezzo ad esse, con il viso sul petto dell'altro.

"Tu sei il primogenito. Per i tuoi quindici anni ti avrà regalato qualcosa di più grande e prezioso di un abito da cerimonia."  
Bofonchia contro il tessuto della sua camicia.  
Thomas però arrossisce, stringe le gambe intorno alla vita dell'altro e cerca di tirarsi meglio addosso il cotone.

"Ethan, non ho la biancheria addosso."

Si ritrova a bisbigliare con le guance rosse, suo fratello si limita a strisciare un po' più in basso per sistemarsi meglio, facendogli mordere il labbro.

"E allora? Dormi sempre senza biancheria."

"Lo so ma... - Stringe la coperta sotto di loro, ha le gambe ghiacciate, ma sente il resto del corpo bollente.  
\- Mi sento strano."

"Hai freddo?"

Fissa il soffitto alto della loro camera fuori dal baldacchino squadrato, _ha freddo sì_ , si sente scomodo anche, per qualche ragione, Ethan preme su parti del suo corpo che gli danno fastidio, però non vuole allontanarsi da lui, così annuisce confuso.

"Ok allora."

Ethan si solleva da lui e finalmente riesce a guardarlo in volto.  
Sorride.  
"Me lo dai un bacio?"

Thomas annuisce sorridendo, il peso del corpo dell'altro non gli dà più fastidio, lo stringe con le cosce quando lo vede avvicinarsi, i suoi capelli gli fanno il solletico, si ritrova a spegnere il sorriso sulla sua guancia.

Ethan gli stringe i polsi e lo solleva quasi di forza, si ritrova a ridacchiare, gli piace essere manovrato da lui quasi quanto al moro piace manovrarlo.  
"Mi fai ridere. Dovunque ti mettono, stai."

Il pollice di Ethan gli accarezza giocoso la guancia prima di scivolare sulle sue labbra.

"Io sto solo dove mi metti tu."

Gli lecca il pollice che pesa ancora sulle sue labbra per fargli un dispetto, ma Ethan non si allontana fintamente schifato, lo guarda sereno, curioso quasi.  
Thomas allora gli stringe la mano fra le sue e prende il suo pollice per intero in bocca.  
Si sente strano quando il naso si scontra con il palmo di Ethan, _forse_...

Si scosta e quasi incrocia gli occhi per guardargli le altre dita.  
Prende sulla lingua l'indice e il medio, la pelle del moro ha un sapore diverso, muove la testa fino ad accoglierle totalmente nella sua bocca.

"Thomas dai! Che schifo."

Solleva le palpebre confuso solo quando le sue mani sono vuote e il peso delle dita di Ethan non è più nella sua bocca.  
Sorride, col mento sporco di saliva.

"Ti arrendi?"

"Mi arrendo, Altezza."  
Ethan ridacchia e si pulisce le dita sulla coperta, prima di stringergli la vita e riempirlo di baci sulla guancia, facendolo ridacchiare con le braccia intorno alle sue spalle.

Il moro gli spinge tutti e due sul letto, e li copre facendoli sospirare entrambi.  
Thomas continua a sentire fastidio al ventre, ma decide di non pensarci quando suo fratello se lo porta addosso.

Con la testa sul petto nudo dell'altro riesce quasi a sentire la sua voce vibrare nella cassa toracica.

"Domani è il nostro compleanno."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Thomas si sveglia per primo.

Si sveglia perché sente caldo ed è strano, è sempre stato freddoloso, ed è il 20 dicembre il loro... _compleanno_.

Stropiccia il viso sul guanciale e sposta la coperta.  
L'aria fredda lo investe ma ha caldo comunque.  
Ethan mugugna qualcosa e lo stringe sullo stomaco facendo aderire completamente il bacino e le gambe a se. Thomas digrigna i denti e sfrega le cosce fra loro.   
Ha caldo e sente male in mezzo alle gambe, fa scendere le dita oltre la camicia e... _oh!_

Che... _che succede?_

"Altezza! Principe Ethan!"  
Due bussate forti alla porta lo fanno sobbalzare.  
Gennadiy.  
Vuole portare Ethan in cittadella.

_No no non me lo portare via..._

Si gira a fatica fra le braccia del moro, sente il corpo pesante e malaticcio, si tira la camicia meglio in mezzo alle gambe e torna a stringere il fratello, stavolta posando il viso contro il suo collo.

"Altezza..."

La porta si apre e un colpo di tosse e un nuovo richiamo li fa sobbalzare entrambi.

"Principe Thomas dobbiamo andare anche noi. Siete stato richiamato da Vostra madre, la Regina."

Alexei.  
 _Ci mancava pure lui._

Geme sorpreso quando Ethan spinge un ginocchio fra le sue gambe nel dormiveglia, le coperte stanno diventando soffocanti.

"Altezze!"

I valletti li scoprono all'improvviso, la luce del mattino esce impetuosa dalle tende tirate e il freddo li colpisce, costringendoli a stringersi maggiormente l'uno nell'altro.

"Principe Thomas..."

Una mano gli scuote la spalla, nel movimento lo costringe a spingersi contro la gamba di Ethan, geme dolorosamente contro il collo del fratello mentre sente le gambe tremare.

"Non toccarlo. _Non devi toccarlo_."

La voce di Ethan è seria e profonda, si ritrova ad arrossire sul suo collo.

"Altezza. Mi dispiace avete entrambi  degli appuntamenti, non possiamo tardare."  
La voce di Gennadiy lo raggiunge e Ethan alza lo sguardo.   
Ora entrambi i valletti li guardano comprensivi, ma impazienti.

"D'accordo. Non toccate Thomas però."

"Neanche Ethan! - il moro abbassa lo sguardo su suo fratello ancora stretto a lui, coi capelli scompigliati e gli occhi lucidi. - Solo io posso toccarlo."

Ethan sorride e gli lascia un bacio sulla testa prima di scostarsi piano dal biondo e alzarsi.  
Fa il giro del letto e lo aiuta ad alzarsi tendendogli la mano.  
Lo vede malfermo, le gambe gli tremano, aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Thomas d'altro canto si tira la camicia da notte e stringe di più le gambe nude, tranquillizza suo fratello con una stretta di mano e un bacio sulla guancia, gli dice che _ha bisogno di un bagno caldo_ e si avvia verso la porta barcollando con Alexei al seguito.

Stringe il manico di ottone e si volta.  
Si bacia le punte delle dita e gli sorride.

"Buon compleanno, Ethan."

"Buon compleanno, Thomas."

La porta si richiude dietro di lui con un tonfo, e Ethan sospira.  
Solleva gli occhi verso Gennadiy che gli sorride calmo.  
"Andiamo a sistemare i capelli, altezza.  
Sarete bellissimo stasera, vedrete.  
Vostro fratello dovrà rimanere estasiato, non Vi pare?"

Ci pensa un po'.  
A Thomas che lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi e che gli corre incontro, lo stringe, gli bacia la guancia e gli dice che _è bellissimo e che lo ama. Che non amerà mai nessuno come lui._

Sorride.  
"Sì. Voglio vederlo felice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Thomas sospira profondamente con la schiena posata contro il muro.  
Alexei gli ha chiesto più volte se avesse bisogno di una mano a camminare, sembra che abbia capito più cose di lui, ma il suo sguardo consapevole e forse un po' triste lo ha turbato.  
Lo ha mandato a preparare il bagno cammina con le gambe un po' larghe lungo il corridoio, sta succedendo qualcosa al suo corpo, ma non osa guardarsi o toccarsi.  
Spera che con un bagno caldo passi tutto naturalmente.

"Altezza, è tutto pronto."

Alexei sembra preoccupato quando gli apre la porta di destra con la grande vasca ricolma di acqua fumante, il fuoco arde e scalda l'ambiente.  
Ci sono due piccoli calderoni con altra acqua ai lati.

"Lo so che Voi e Vostro fratello non volete che vi tocchi e lo capisco... ma dev'essere doloroso..."  
Alexei ha le mani sollevate, continua ad avere quell'espressione triste e stranita ed in effetti è un po' doloroso, forse più _fastidioso_ , ma comunque non vuole essere toccato.

"Ethan... ha detto di no. _Quindi no_."

"Va bene. Allora andate alla vasca piano e calatevi, io mi volto. Mi ri-avvicinerò solo quando sarete immerso."

Annuisce e si dirige verso la vasca.  
Si fa scivolare via facilmente dalla testa la camicia e la lascia sulla sedia di legno affianco a uno dei calderoni.  
Cerca di non guardare quella strana deformazione del suo corpo, che gli aveva mozzato il fiato, sfregata dalla coscia del fratello.

Si cala nell'acqua con un sospiro.  
Va un po' meglio.

"Alexei, la schiena."

Il valletto moro lo raggiunge, immerge un panno pulito nell'acqua mentre Thomas si poggia morbido su un lato della vasca e chiude gli occhi.

"Capisco che avete dolore adesso, Altezza. Non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, passerà presto. Credo però che non sia saggio farlo sapere a nessun altro nel castello, a parte me e Gennadiy. Neanche ai vostri genitori. Forse pensate che vi potrebbero capire, ma vi sbagliate."

Thomas solleva le palpebre confuso.  
Però il calore del bagno lo culla, non ha voglia di fare domande proprio adesso.

"Credo... insomma, io e Gennadiy vi seguiamo ormai da cinque anni, e anche se non abbiamo conosciuto nessuna coppia di gemelli, voi avete sempre avuto un rapporto particolare... sono arrivato alla conclusione che era solo questione di tempo."

Il panno bianco si è allontanato dalla sua schiena e Thomas si volta stranito.  
"Di cosa parli?"

Alexei storce un po' la bocca.  
"Credete, Altezza, non avremmo mai voluto svegliarvi in un momento tanto intimo, ma gli obblighi regali... insomma. Però non Vi dovete preoccupare, non diremo nulla a nessuno."

"Di cosa?"  
Il fumo del bagno gli rende i pensieri lenti e il corpo sempre più rilassato.

"Che le loro Maestà hanno consumato. _Fra di loro_ , ecco. Cioè Voi. Col principe Ethan."

"Consumato?"  
Thomas guarda sempre più confuso il valletto che abbassa lo sguardo in difficoltà.

"Avete avuto un rapporto sessuale."

"Cosa sarebbe?"

Alexei si morde il labbro e sussurra: "Un rapporto incestuoso e sodomita per di più."

Thomas sobbalza.  
Conosce il significato di entrambe le parole, e sono termini spregevoli per dei crimini orribili, per chi giace con un membro della sua famiglia e chi lo fa con qualcuno del proprio stesso sesso.

"Ma io non potrei mai fare qualcosa del genere! Non l'ho fatto!"  
Sente il panico coglierlo, il calore diventa insopportabile, guarda ovunque nella stanza in cerca di un appiglio qualsiasi che lo tiri fuori da questa situazione soffocante.  
Ecco cosa significava consumare.  
 _Avere un rapporto sessuale._

Inghiotte a vuoto.

"Non l'ho fatto. Non potrei mai. Amo Ethan con tutto me stesso."

"Altezza, proprio per questo..."

"Lui non vorrebbe. _Non vorrebbe_. Non potrei mai."

Si solleva gocciolante dalla vasca, incurante delle regole e della vergogna, il suo membro si è ammorbidito leggermente, ma è rimasto semi duro e lui non capisce perché...  
 _Magari Alexei..._

"È successo questo. Non era mai successo e devo anche liberarmi nell'urinatoio ma ho paura a toccarmi e non so cosa mi stia capitando, credo di dover andare da un Curatore."  
Ha le guance caldissime di imbarazzo, guarda il muro di fronte a se e aspetta che Alexei dica qualcosa.  
Ha timore che possa essere una malattia grave.

"Maestà... quindi non avete... era _solo questo_? Avete provato eccitazione per la prima volta?"

"Eccitazione?"  
Abbassa lo sguardo sul valletto che sembra a metà fra il divertito e lo scioccato.  
"Sempre in un rapporto, ecco.   
Quando giacete con qualcuno...  
Amate talmente tanto l'altro che succede questo, ogni volta, se siete in salute. Però può capitare anche in situazioni normali, che non coinvolgono nessuno. Ma visto che eravate con Vostro fratello..."

"Io amo mio fratello, ma non era mai successo finora, devo essere malato... devo vedere un Curatore."

"Altezza per il vostro bene! - il viso di Alexei è una maschera di preoccupazione mentre lo avvolge col telo spugnoso - Vi consiglio caldamente di non riferire i vostri desideri a chicchessia, tantomeno il Curatore reale o la vostra famiglia.  
Potrebbero separarvi da Vostro fratello per sempre, ad andar bene."

_No, Ethan..._   
_Perché dovrebbero..._

"Perché?"  
Sente i brividi di freddo coglierlo, si stringe maggiormente nel telo bianco e storce la bocca, disgustato dal solo pensiero di essere separato dal fratello.

"Perché non potete desiderare il vostro gemello, Maestà. È contro ogni legge e regola morale."

Thomas rimane fermo, in piedi sul pavimento freddo, lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco scoppiettante del camino.  
 _Allora è per questo che il suo corpo si comporta in questo modo?_  
Lo ha sempre trovato il fratello più bello fra i due, gli occhi scuri come il loro Padre ma il taglio quasi felino della loro Madre, e quei capelli neri così inusuali...  
 _E lo ama._  
Certo che lo ama, lo ama più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo.

Però...  
Il desiderio è un'altra cosa.  
Lui... _desidera Ethan?_  
È così?   
Vorrebbe giacere con lui?  
È questo che gli sta suggerendo il suo corpo... è _strano_.  
È un desiderio terribile, ma non me è sorpreso, non totalmente.

La sua voce rimane ferma quando parla.  
"Non importa. Non potrebbe succedere mai niente. Qualsiasi cosa sia... lui non prova lo stesso."

"Sciocchezze, Altezza. Sono sicuro che vi ama molto."

"Mi ama. Ma non mi desidera."

"Altezza credetemi, non tenete tutto dentro, sono sicuro che il principe Eth-"

Volta il collo in maniera talmente veloce da sentire uno schiocco.  
"Che devo fare? Se si ripresenta questa... _eccitazione_. _Che devo fare?_ Dimmelo, è un ordine. Voglio dare il meno disturbo possibile a mio fratello."

Alexei annuisce serio.  
Sembra solo un po' triste per lui adesso.  
 _Anche Thomas è triste per se stesso._  
Realizzare nel giro di poche ore di desiderare Ethan e al contempo essere consapevole che questa attrazione rimarrà per sempre univoca.

Mentre il valletto parla e gesticola spiegando a chiare lettere il modo migliore per liberarsi dell'eccitazione, Thomas si sente presente solo con il corpo.

Pensa alle braccia di Ethan intorno alla sua vita, le mani forti strette sulle sue cosce, gli abbracci lenti e i baci intensi sulle mani e le guance.  
Pensa a Ethan che lo tocca per davvero.  
In maniera più intima, dolce, completa, sentita.  
Lo tocca e lo bacia sulle labbra, coinvolto, _innamorato_.

E quando coperto dal telo viene sulle sue stesse dita per la prima volta il giorno del suo quindicesimo compleanno...

piange.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Altezza, abbassare le spalle di qualche centimetro."

Ethan non sa quanti centimetri siano _qualche centimetro_ , nel dubbio abbassa le spalle di poco e spera che basti.

"Ancora."

Rotea gli occhi un po' scocciato, ma muove ancora i muscoli per raggiungere le mani del sarto.   
  


Per il suo compleanno il Re ha fatto cucire un abito al sarto migliore della cittadella, Ethan però lo sente stretto sulle spalle, è un'ora abbondante che si lavora con le cuciture della sua tunica.

"Altezza, perdonate, ma Vi assicuro che le misurazioni prese dal sarto di corte erano corrette, l'unico pensiero che mi viene è che forse siete cresciuto..."

Ethan sorride al sarto, con la tunica di velluto nero addosso _si sente cresciuto_.  
Si sente maturo, diverso, non sa sotto quale aspetto, ma gli sembra qualcosa di positivo.  
"Oggi compio quindici anni."

"Lo so, principe. In effetti lo sanno tutti alla cittadella, e bramano tutti un posto al banchetto reale."

"Puoi venire se vuoi."

Il sarto sgrana gli occhi e si inchina brevemente, per poi ritornare al suo abito un po' ridacchiante.  
"Vi ringrazio davvero, ma scusate se ve lo dico, si vede che nella Vostra giovane vita avete messo piede poco al di fuori delle mura della fortezza.  
Solo un invito esplicito dei consorti reali può avvicinare un popolano al castello. È per la sicurezza."

In un moto di confusione Ethan pensa che _sì è uscito poco dal castello_ , ma non vede nessuna attrattiva nei volti stanchi e sporchi della cittadella, nell'odore di putrido delle strade e negli animali da cortile che defecano vicino i carri e i bambini urlanti...  
 _I bambini urlanti sono il peggio._

"Tutto quello che mi serve è al castello, e poi non mi piacciono i bambini."

Il sarto ride mentre tira un punto con una forbice e lo ricuce velocemente.  
"Altezza... dovrete avere dei figli un giorno! Vedo che siete anche ben dotato... non avrete affatto problemi a trovare una gentil dama fertile e-"

"Non avrò dei bambini.   
Non mi sposerò.   
Rimarrò al fianco di mio fratello nel suo regno, finché mi vorrà."  
Ethan fissa la vecchia sedia di legno all'angolo, sente un vago sapore di bile in bocca, il pensiero di una moglie e dei figli lo disgusta, _giacere con qualcuno in generale_... il sudore gli ansiti, gli umori, gli odori forti...  
Non si è accorto che il sarto ha continuato a parlare.

"- _ate._ Dite così solo perché siete giovane e non avete avuto molte occasioni di incontrare delle fanciulle. Sono sicuro che riuscirete a badare alla Vostra famiglia anche senza togliere tempo al gravoso compito di consigliere del Re."

Stringe i pugni e abbassa la testa.  
 _Non vuole neanche pensarci._

"Ecco fatto! Il mantello andava già perfetto, Vostro padre ha scelto benissimo il tessuto e le gemme da applicare alla chiusura.  
Come sempre il Re Damiano ha un ottimo gusto. Vostra madre lo _ador_ -"

"Thomas! - Torna a guardare il sarto con un sorriso contento - A Thomas piacerà? Voglio che rimanga a bocca aperta!"

"Gli piacerà di certo!"

Ethan annuisce alla risata roca del sarto, l'abito è molto bello ma sinceramente non gli importa molto di quello che potrebbe pensare sua madre o i dignitari.   
_Vuole che piaccia a Thomas._  
Vuole essere bello per lui almeno quando suo fratello lo sarà per tutti gli altri.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

La Regina l'ha invitato a un allenamento con l'arco.  
Senza dubbio l'arma con cui si trova meglio, ha ancora problemi con la spada, la trova pesante, ingestibile, e segretamente teme il corpo a corpo.

Il Re suo padre è sempre stato un guerriero forte e un grande condottiero in battaglia.  
 _Lui invece..._

"Figlio, concentrati."  
Victoria si muove veloce, gli mostra le posizioni più variabili che si possono usare con il tiro con l'arco, da quella accovacciata a quella supina, perché in battaglia spesso non si ha la possibilità di tirare con la schiena dritta e le gambe larghe.

"Se attaccano il castello dovrai vedertela con il corpo a corpo. Dovrai imparare a usare le tue frecce come pugnali e a tirare in ogni posizione, puntando sempre alla pelle scoperta dall'armatura."

"Non siamo in guerra con nessuno da anni. Nostro padre ha combattuto l'ultima a Borgarnes a diciannove anni e l'ha vinta. Siamo in pace da allora."

"Era poco più grande di te. Ed era pronto, allenato, _preparato_. È per questo che anche tu devi essere pronto, figlio mio. Non devi cullarti nelle vittorie di tuo padre. Devi crearti le tue."  
Victoria lo guarda fisso, lo sguardo serio la tunica da allenamento, mossa dal vento, si scontra con i pantaloni morbidi.

Thomas sospira.  
Il sudore gli si sta ghiacciando addosso, si scaccia il ciuffo lungo con le dita e volge lo sguardo verso i bersagli sulla ghiaia.  
"Non sono un Re d'azione. Un _principe_ , volevo dire. Che il Re nostro padre possa regnare a lungo in prosperità così da limitare il mio regno a pochi anni."

"Vuoi rifuggire ai tuoi doveri quindi?"  
Victoria sorride sarcastica, la giovinezza ancora scorre dalle pieghe delle sue labbra.

"No. Voglio... non penso che sarò mai un buon Re. Ethan... lui lo sarebbe.  
Scambierei volentieri la primogenitura con lui, se lo merita, si merita ogni cosa, lui-"

"Lui non è te. E la primogenitura è un fardello che devi imparare a portare."  
La Regina si muove silenziosamente sull'erba, tende una freccia e scocca.  
 _Centro_.

"Vorrei che regnasse al mio fianco.   
Non solo come Primo consigliere, ma come pari. Un Re al pari con me, perché lui lo è. _È un Re_."

Sua madre lo raggiunge, nonostante il vento ha le tempie umide per la concentrazione e l'affanno per lo sforzo muscolare.  
"Dovreste rinunciare ad avere una moglie entrambi. Ad avere dei figli. Senza successione il regno andrebbe alla mia famiglia, lo sai?"

"Non mi importa."

"Il tuo letto rimarrebbe freddo, le notti sarebbero solitarie."

"Non mi importa."

Sua madre gli batte la mano sulla spalla e lo supera pensierosa.  
"Torniamo a casa. Ne riparleremo."

Thomas raccoglie la sua bisaccia e le armi e corre dietro alla madre.  
Non le dice cosa pensa davvero.

_Perché pensa_... che il suo letto non sarà vuoto e freddo.

Riesce quasi... a _immaginarlo_.

Ethan con i capelli più lunghi, il viso più duro, le spalle più larghe.

Steso nel suo posto preferito.

Fra la pelle morbida delle cosce nude di Thomas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Li hanno tenuti separati tutto il giorno.

È una sorta di tradizione nata da non sa cosa, gli impegni non mancano di certo, suo padre lo ha portato nella foresta di Fell a cavallo, sono andati nell'eremo dei monaci a chiedere la benedizione di quest'anno.  
È andato solo Ethan a fare le veci di entrambi.

Indossano dei vestiti caldi ma semplici, i cavalli scalciano infastiditi, fra poche ore farà buio, dovranno tornare presto.

Ringrazia i monaci in solitaria come da tradizione, mentre il Re si trattiene con l'Abate in un colloquio ristretto, Ethan si rivolge al Priore.

"Padre. La ringrazio tanto per gli amuleti gemelli per me e mio fratello.   
Possano gli Dei benedire questo eremo e i suoi abitanti come voi avete benedetto me e Thomas."

Si inchina profondamente, le sue parole rimbombano nell'anticamera del monastero scavato nella roccia.

"Principe Ethan, come sempre è un onore incontrarvi. Mi rammarico che avvenga una volta ad anni alterni, la vostra visione del mondo e degli altri sarebbe un esempio per tutti noi, specialmente per i monaci più giovani."

Il Priore di per se è molto giovane, pensa Ethan, forse sulla ventina d'anni, eppure è guardato con ammirazione e rispetto non solo per il ruolo che ricopre, ma per i suoi atteggiamenti posati.

"Sono solo un ragazzo, Padre. La mia visione del mondo è limitata all'amore per il Re, la Regina e per mio fratello. Non c'è niente che più mi importa al mondo."

"Ah, tuo fratello - il Priore ridacchia silenzioso, per non disturbare il resto dei monaci in preghiera - che gli Dei lo abbiano in Gloria. Lo sapete, principe, che Thomas vive per Voi, vero?"

"Anche io vivo per lui."

"Oh no, Altezza. Lui morrebbe senza di Voi, temo. Se voi lo lasciaste ho paura che non reggerebbe. Avete il suo cuore nelle Vostre mani sottili."  
Il Priore gli stringe le mani con le sue ghiacciate, sorride ma lo guarda con un cipiglio particolare, quasi come se insinuasse qualcosa.

"Ho visto molte coppie passare da qui in cerca di guida spirituale. Amori e amanti. Sposi e concubine, ricchi e poveri, dichiaravano a gran voce di amare l'altra persona con tutta l'anima, _eppure_... non ho mai visto un amore così grande quanto quello che prova Vostro fratello per Voi."

Ethan abbassa la testa e sorride.  
"È vero. Certe volte riesco quasi ad _avvertirlo_ il suo amore. Però anche io lo amo molto. Mi chiedo se Thomas lo senta il mio cuore che batte per lui."

Il Priore sospira, mentre in sottofondo sentono le preghiere dei monaci trasformarsi in canti.  
"Ero già qui quando sono cominciati i viaggi annuali all'eremo per il Vostro compleanno e permettete, siete sempre stato imperscrutabile, principe, fin da piccolo. Perfino Vostro fratello potrebbe avere difficoltà a capirlo.  
Magari glielo potete dire, quale migliore occasione di oggi?"

Ethan storce la bocca insicuro.  
"Oggi è il nostro compleanno... gli devo forse dire che lo amo? _Non lo sa_?"

"Lo saprà di certo, Altezza. Ma sono sicuro che sarà felice di sentirselo dire. Vostro fratello soffre di una grande carenza di affetto e amore, e forse ne soffrirà sempre, ma se voi siete al suo fianco, le sue pene saranno limitate."

Ethan sorride e annuisce.  
Sente il Re Damiano chiamarlo a gran voce dall'esterno, è ora di andare.  
Si inginocchia dinanzi al Priore e china la testa per essere benedetto ulteriormente.  
L'Abate si avvicina e fa lo stesso, Ethan gli bacia la mano e volge lo sguardo verso il portone spalancato.  
La foresta di Fell lo accoglie nel suo abbraccio verde.

"Figlio, è ora di andare. Ci aspettano ore di cavalcata, la notte si avvicina."

Il Re è già salito sul suo cavallo bianco, il cappuccio verde scuro nasconde il diadema sottile.  
Ethan sale su Bjorne con un balzo, si cala il cappuccio e si infila i guanti.

Ha già freddo, teme lo soffrirà maggiormente al ritorno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Stai fermo."

Thomas tiene gli occhi puntati in alto, le labbra chiuse e cerca di non respirare troppo forte.  
La Regina è davanti a lui, intenta a picchiettare sulle sue guance la cipria bianca.  
Ha chiesto a sua madre di truccarlo per la serata, lei ha acconsentito felicemente e dopo un lungo bagno caldo, straordinariamente il secondo della giornata, Victoria ha cominciato a tirar fuori i profumi, le ciprie e le tempere.

"Adesso dobbiamo tingere leggermente le labbra. Devono risaltare sulla tua pelle come rose dicembrine. Gli occhi devono spiccare naturalmente."

Ha la schiena che gli duole, l'abito bianco che indossa ha degli inserti in pizzo che gli irritano la pelle, stringe i denti e pensa a Ethan.  
 _Vuole così tanto essere bello per lui..._  
Sa che non ha senso, suo fratello lo ha visto nelle condizioni fisiche più disparate, ma in questo momento... vuole apparirgli dolce e _forse anche... sensuale_ , anche se sa che è tutto inutile.  
Sospira.

_È tutto_

_inutile._   
  


_Perché sforzarsi dunque?_  
L'estrema gioia e il senso di anticipazione per la serata scemano tutto d'un tratto, sostituite da un senso di soffocamento totalizzante.

_Perché sforzarsi..._  
Ethan non lo vorrà mai.  
Non vorrà mai il suo corpo e non vorrà mai il suo cuore.  
Non importa quanto profumo indossi, il trucco che lo ricopre, il piccolo bucaneve che ha incastrato sulla sua tiara, sono tutti dettagli inutili nella più grande consapevolezza che Ethan. non. lo. vorrà. mai.  
  


La vista gli si sfoca, forse è solo della cipria, respira a tratti, non sono dei singhiozzi, _ha ingoiato polvere e-_

"Thomas! _Che_... che hai..."

_Niente mamma ho ingoiato polvere, non sto pensando che Ethan non mi ama e non mi amerà mai e anche se fosse non potremmo mai stare insieme e il suo posto preferito non è fra le mie cosce, non lo sto pensando, me lo sono immaginato, una proiezione di una mente innamorata-_

"Thomas, stai piangendo..."

_No, non piango, oggi è il mio compleanno perché dovrei piangere?_   
_Va tutto bene._   
_Ethan sarà bellissimo stasera, glielo dirò sincero ma con un certo distacco._   
_Avrò il cuore colmo di rassegnazione e forse... col tempo... andrà meglio._

"Dobbiamo rifare le guance... che ti prende, figlio mio?"

_Solo un po' di dolore, Madre._   
_Solo un po' di dolore._

Sbatte le palpebre e lascia cadere le ultime lacrime sulle guance.  
Ha un singhiozzo incastrato in gola, lo sente scalciare e soffocarlo quasi nel suo desiderio di uscire, così come le parole di eterna devozione verso suo fratello, inghiottite così a lungo che rischiano di tagliargli in due la gola.

"Va meglio?"

Tiene la testa bassa mentre la Regina gli accarezza dolcemente la spalla, forse pensa che Thomas sia preoccupato per stasera, forse pensa che i suoi pensieri siano colmi di ansia, da domani sarà entrato nel suo sedicesimo anno e dovrà smettere i panni del principe puerile e diventare più adulto, di certo non pensa questo.  
Non... _questo_.

_Amo Ethan._   
_Sono innamorato di mio fratello._

_Dai Thomas, dillo._  
Alla mamma... lo puoi dire.

_Sono innamorato di lui._  
Lo vorrei veder camminare al mio fianco il giorno e scaldare il mio letto la notte, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.  
Ecco quanto lo amo.  
Lo amo perché non mi stanco mai della vita con lui.  
Non potrei.

"Io..."

"Stai tranquillo, figlio mio. Puoi dirmi tutto."

Sussulta.  
E si ricorda.  
Alexei.  
 _"Altezza per il vostro bene! Vi consiglio caldamente di non riferire i vostri desideri a chicchessia, tantomeno il Curatore reale o la vostra famiglia._  
 _Potrebbero separarvi da Vostro fratello per sempre, ad andar bene."_  
  


Il singhiozzo gli è rimasto in gola.

E anche

il suo amore.  
  


"Niente madre. Ho inghiottito un po' di polvere. Mi dispiace se dovete rifare le guance."

La voce gli risulta estranea perfino alle proprie orecchie.  
Solleva il volto e socchiude gli occhi tentando un sorriso tremulo.  
La Regina annuisce e gli accarezza una palpebra umida.  
Riprende la cipria in mano e ricomincia a picchiettare con il cotone sulla sua guancia.

La mamma potrebbe rimanere sconvolta.  
Potrebbe separarli fin da subito.  
 _Oppure_...  
Potrebbe dirlo al Re...  
Ha paura di ciò che potrebbe succedere a Ethan.  
Lui... è il primogenito, ma Ethan?  
Dove lo manderebbero?  
In esilio?   
In un monastero sulle montagne?  
In prigione con false accuse?  
O peggio... lo costringerebbero a sposarsi e ad avere rapporti... _sessuali_ con una donna e Ethan... morirebbe di dolore e sarà ancora una volta tutta colpa sua.

Lo deve proteggere a ogni costo dal suo amore e dalle conseguenze di esso.

Lo guarderà da lontano, studierà il suo profilo pensoso, i suoi capelli scuri, le sue vesti decorate.

Il suo amore non lo disturberà.  
  


"Ecco fatto. Sei perfetto, figlio mio. Bellissimo."

Sorride insicuro sollevando le palpebre.  
Gli occhi di sua madre sono tondi e allungati.   
È felice che Ethan abbia preso la forma dei suoi degli occhi della Regina.  
I tipici occhi che non ti stancheresti mai di guardare.

"Grazie, Madre."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Sente il cuore battergli fortissimo.

I dignitari chiacchierano allegri nella sala del trono, è stato adibito un banchetto, i tavoli sono lunghi, uniti l'uno con l'altro, alcuni ospiti sono in piedi altri seduti fra cibo e bevande.

Thomas è seduto sul suo scranno dorato più piccolo affianco alla Regina, guardano entrambi i grandi portoni d'ingresso spalancati, aspettano che gli invitati si scostino, _facciano largo._  
Victoria gli stringe la mano.  
È emozionante anche per lei.

Sospirano entrambi, Thomas ha un nastrino bianco stretto intorno al collo, il pizzo che gira intorno alle maniche e alla nuca gli irrita la pelle delicata, ha gli occhi lucidi, stringe le gambe fra loro.

_Ethan_...

Ethan mi manchi.

Non riesce a tenere un punto in cui focalizzare lo sguardo, le pupille si muovono frenetiche, dal grande lampadario pieno di candele appeso al soffitto, alla coppa dorata del conte Osip, _fino al mantello nero di..._

_Ethan_.

Il cuore gli balza nel petto, stringe la mano di sua madre e raddrizza la schiena mentre nella sala cade un silenzio reverenziale.  
La folla si sposta ai lati del lungo tappeto blu e oro che porta ai troni.

Cerca di trattenere il sorriso, ogni anno è così emozionante rivederlo, così bello, dopo un giorno passato separati, gli sembra quasi nuovo, quasi _diverso_ , tutte le volte.  
Ethan ha una tiara argentata posata sui capelli, in tutto e per tutto simile alla sua, fiori e foglie intrecciate, cambia solo la lega del metallo a indicare la sua secondogenitura.

Tiene lo sguardo basso insieme al padre, camminano entrambi con la schiena dritta e gli occhi puntati sui propri stivali lucidi, i mantelli si muovono sinuosi a ogni passo.  
Salgono i due gradini di legno della pedana su cui nessuno eccetto la famiglia reale può metter piede, sono a un metro scarso da loro.

Thomas sa che dovrebbe mantenere uno sguardo serio e fiero, ma non può impedirsi di sorridere, col cuore pieno di gioia.  
Il Re e il principe si inginocchiano in contemporanea e in un gesto simile allungano le mani guantate verso di loro.  
La mano di Ethan attende la sua un po' tremante, _forse anche lui non vede l'ora di stringerlo dopo tante ore di distanza._

Tende la sua liscia fino a posarla su quella del fratello, con la coda dell'occhio vede Victoria fare lo stesso con il Re Damiano.

Le labbra di Ethan sono calde sul suo dorso, quasi inaspettate.   
Anche se sono anni che questo rituale si ripete quasi sacro, _eppure_...

Quel bacio così casto gli sembra ogni anno più intenso, più lungo, gli vengono i brividi quando finalmente Ethan solleva le palpebre e lo guarda serio.

Inghiotte a vuoto mentre lo vede alzarsi col padre e spostarsi alla sua sinistra stringendo la stessa mano su cui ha posato le labbra.

L'applauso degli invitati è forte, ma Thomas non riesce a concentrarsi su quello.  
Si concentra su quanto sia bello respirare di nuovo.

Fuori dall'apnea della mancanza di Ethan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Ve lo posso rubare qualche minuto?"

Sente la sua presenza prima delle sue parole.  
Il suo tocco viene _dopo._

"Principe Ethan! Ho visto il vecchio visconte Georgi trattenervi più del dovuto, mi chiedo cosa-"

"Sciocchezze, chiacchiere da banchetto. Vorrei tanto rubarvi mio fratello, è questione di vita e di morte, davvero!"  
Ethan scoppia a ridere dopo aver mantenuto una facciata seria per qualche secondo.  
I dignitari ridono con lui e alzano i calici in suo benestare, _è così strano._  
Continua a tenerlo per la vita, saluta e porge omaggi a tutti lungo il tratto che conduce alla porta di servizio dietro i troni, è diverso, _sembra diverso_ , non solo a un anno prima, ma a qualche giorno fa.  
Qualche ora.  
Sembra cresciuto.

"Davvero, sei richiestissimo! Non riesco a scrollarti di dosso nessuno."  
La porticina si richiude dietro di loro con un tonfo stridente, il braccio di Ethan intorno a se lo fa sentire come in una bolla, protetto _dall'esterno_ ma anche chiuso _all'interno_.

Raggiungono un corridoio secondario, ci sono poche torce, la pietra è calda, hanno bisogno di luce nel buio.  
Appoggia la schiena al muro.  
Non sa se per sua volontà o per quella del moro.

"Eccoti."

Ha tra le mani il tessuto liscio della sua tunica. Il bellissimo mantello nero è da qualche parte, forse sul suo scranno, Thomas non lo sa.  
Così come non sa se sta accarezzando il tessuto o il petto di Ethan.

"Eccomi."  
Si accorge solo quando apre la bocca per rispondere che Ethan ha una mano sulla sua guancia, sospira e volta la testa per baciargli le vene del polso.

"Guardami, Thomas. Volevo così tanto che ti piacesse il mio nuovo abito... ma tu non mi hai detto niente!"  
La sua risata rimbomba sulla pietra come in una caverna, ma risulta comunque un sussurro, silenzioso e dolce.  
Stringe il tessuto nero sul suo petto.  
"È che... sei davvero bellissimo, l'abito... ma non solo. Bellissimo."

"Menomale. - Ethan sorride, lo prende nuovamente per la vita, avvicinandosi tranquillo. - Me lo dai un bacio?"

Uno?  
 _No, non uno._  
Cento.  
  


Si sporge in avanti e chiude gli occhi quando le sue labbra entrano a contatto con la guancia di suo fratello.  
I brividi sono gli stessi, ma ora sono più intensi, forse si sta immaginando tutto, forse dovrebbe smetterla, ci pensa mentre prende un respiro e posa le labbra su un'altro lembo di pelle, Ethan ridacchia e gli stringe la vita, _no Ethan non ridere, guarda._  
 _Guarda quanto ti amo._

Gli stringe le braccia dietro il collo mentre gli bacia il mento e poi il lato della bocca.  
Ethan non ride più.

Respira in silenzio con lui, condividono la stessa aria, gli stessi brividi.  
Thomas chiude gli occhi e posa le labbra sulle sue.

È un contatto superficiale come tutti gli altri, come se gli stesse baciando il viso o il collo, solo che è diverso, no?   
_Sì._

Si allontana solo per respirare e lasciargliene un'altro più lungo, e poi un'altro, stavolta muove le labbra, ma è solo lui, Ethan è fermo nella posizione di prima, le labbra socchiuse e la confusione sul volto.  
"Thomas..."

"No ti prego... ti prego Ethan, ti prego."

_Ti prego, cosa?_  
Non lo sa.

Gli tremano le dita quando poggia la mano sul suo viso, _stai qui_ vorrebbe dire, ma è una carezza così blanda che Ethan potrebbe scostarsi facilmente, tirargli uno schiaffo, spingerlo schifato, ridere di lui, andarsene e lasciarlo così al buio con le labbra che formicolano e le lacrime agli occhi  
  


Chiude a pugno la mano che gli toccava la guancia, Ethan non si muove, è come pietrificato, Thomas gli fa scivolare la mano sinistra dalla spalla al petto e sospira spezzato.  
Vorrebbe baciarlo di nuovo, ma prima... _prima_.

"Ti amo. Io ti amo, Ethan."

Trema ma non per l'amore che prova, o per il freddo del corridoio o il calore del corpo dell'altro a contatto col suo.  
Trema per la paura.

_Ha paura._   
_Di_

"Ti amo anch'io."

_questo_.  
  


Ethan lo guarda confuso, come se avesse constatato l'ovvio, come se non capisse, _no Ethan cosa c'è da capire_.  
Torna a stringergli il viso e gli lascia un'altro bacio sulle labbra, un po' disperato forse, ma non se ne vergogna.

"Questo. Io amo questo. E... te. _Ti amo così tanto_... io... Ethan ti prego..."

"Che cosa vuoi da me, Thomas? Cosa?"

Sussulta perché le mani di Ethan sui suoi fianchi sono dure, gli fanno male, il moro lo guarda serio alla luce delle torce.  
"Niente... niente che non vuoi anche tu, te lo prometto... solo... se mi ami... baciami. Ti prego."

Sa che il suo ragionamento non ha senso. Ethan lo ama, ma non è innamorato di lui. Glielo vede nella piega storta della bocca, nel modo in cui lo tiene stretto, contro il muro, ma comunque distante da lui.  
Non che non lo sapesse comunque.  
Che Ethan non... lo amasse.

"Vuoi che ti bacio? Che altro?"

Inghiotte a fatica, l'interno della sua gola sembra fatto di pergamena.  
"Niente, io..."

"Vuoi che ti scopo? Vuoi che ti vengo dentro?"

La schiena gli fa male per quanto forte Ethan gliela sta premendo contro la parete.  
 _Dove... dove ha imparato questi termini così duri, Ethan io non-_

"Non lo faccio Thomas. Non lo farò. Con nessuno, _mai_."

"No, io-"

"Neanche con te."  
Ethan glielo soffia fra i denti, una rabbia così inusuale negli occhi, una forza nelle mani inedita, gli rimarranno i lividi sui fianchi.  
Respira a fatica, non ha via di scampo, non pensava che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe voluto fuggire dall'abbraccio del fratello, eppure, eppure...  
"Ethan no, ti prego..."

"Vuoi che ti baci? Va bene allora."  
Il moro si spinge su di lui, gli prende il labbro fra i denti, glielo morde e glielo lecca, lo bacia sulle labbra, ma solo brevemente, prima aprirgliele e spingere la lingua nella sua bocca.  
È forte, gli toglie il respiro, il pensiero, le forze, se adesso l'altro lo lasciasse crollerebbe su se stesso e si raggomitolerebbe contro lo stesso muro che ora lo sta ferendo.

Riesce a spingerlo per il petto, solo di poco, Ethan si sposta qualche centimetro ed è allora che Thomas chiude gli occhi e quasi urla.  
"No, Ethan! - Si affretta ad abbracciarlo nascondendo il viso nel suo collo, mentre sente già le lacrime bagnargli il tessuto liscio della tunica. - _Non_... così. Ti prego... _non così_."

"E allora come."  
Non è una domanda.  
Ethan non lo scosta né lo stringe di rimando, rimane fermo, con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi.

"Come se mi amassi."

"Io ti amo."

"Come se mi amassi _davvero_."

"Non capisco."

Thomas gli stringe la tunica fra le dita e ispira a lungo il suo profumo.  
"Come... _prima_."  
  


Rimangono un po' in silenzio.  
Ethan continua a rimanere fermo e Thomas continua a lacrimare silenziosamente sulla sua spalla.  
Non riesce quasi più a ricordarsi la felicità di qualche minuto fa, quell'amore puro nella sua testa si è sporcato, è stato sminuito, denigrato, sfatto, pietoso, sanguinante in un angolo.

Non riesce neanche a pensare di chiedere a Ethan di dimenticare tutto e di andare avanti con la loro vita.  
Non ora, non ora che ha provato la morbidezza delle sue labbra, non ora che vorrebbe baciarlo sempre, non ora.

Ethan lo riprende per i fianchi e lo scosta delicatamente, anche se Thomas non può impedirsi di mugugnare dolorante per quanto forte glieli aveva stretti il fratello prima.

"Come prima?"

Il biondo tiene la testa bassa e annuisce mesto, non ha il coraggio di guardarlo in volto, la luce della torcia tremula e per un attimo sono entrambi al buio.

"Come _sempre_."

È costretto a sollevare il capo quando Ethan glielo tira su con le mani, socchiude l'occhio destro, mentre gli viene baciata la palpebra, dolcemente.  
Poi la guancia.  
E il lato del naso.  
L'arco di cupido.  
Il labbro superiore.

Thomas ispira di colpo con gli occhi sgranati e gli stringe i polsi con le dita.  
Le sue labbra sfiorano quelle dell'altro quando parla, insicuro.  
"Ethan..."

" _Shhh_."  
  


Stavolta è bello.  
No, _bellissimo_.  
Si muovono in sincrono, le bocche si aprono solo per richiudersi, è un bacio casto, ma è bello.  
Lento, _dolce_.  
Le mani di Ethan sono tornate delicate sul suo corpo, qualche lacrima scende ancora imperterrita sul viso di Thomas, ma non di tristezza o di paura o di vergogna.

È... _felice._  
  


Finalmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Ethan si sveglia con uno strano vuoto allo stomaco.

È come se fosse stato sputato fuori da una voragine ghiacciata, senza luce né punti di riferimento.  
Quando solleva le palpebre però la luce c'è.

È flebile, forse è l'alba, _dev'essere così_ , si trascina fuori dal sogno a fatica, respira pesantemente, ha lo stomaco sottosopra e la mente pesante.  
Sbatte ancora le palpebre.

"Ethan..."

_Thomas_.  
Lo guarda preoccupato, è steso su un lato, la sua mano sinistra gli accarezza dolcemente la guancia.

"Ho provato a chiamarti... stavi facendo un brutto sogno?"

Sospira e gli si avvicina ulteriormente.  
Hanno le gambe intrecciate, e Ethan si accorge solo ora che gli sta stringendo la vita. Forse hanno dormito così tutta la notte.

"No, nulla. Sto bene."

Thomas si avvicina col viso, e posa le labbra sulle sue. Il pollice continua ad accarezzargli la guancia calmante, Ethan si rilassa e ricambia il bacio.  
Modella le labbra a quelle di Thomas, sa che adesso lui volterà di poco la testa e gli avvolgerà il labbro inferiore con le sue e lo succhierà piano, che prederà un respiro e... sorriderà.

_Ecco_.

Proprio così.

"Mi hai fatto preoccupare."  
Le labbra di Ethan sono piegate felicemente per il sorriso ma le sue sopracciglia sono aggrottate, mentre le sue dita passano ad accarezzargli il collo.

"Il principino era preoccupato per me?" Thomas gli scoppia a ridere contro una guancia, sorride anche lui e allunga le mani verso le cosce dell'altro per stringerle e spingerlo con la schiena sul materasso, facendolo solo gemere sorpreso, per poi ridere di più.

Si ridono un po' addosso, Ethan sa che non dovrebbe sorprendersi se adesso quelle sensazioni negative del risveglio sono completamente sparite.  
 _Non dovrebbe sorprendersi_ perché è da quando è nato che Thomas gli fa questo effetto, lo calma, lo fa sorridere, gli fa stringere il cuore, gli scatena ogni tipo di emozione che lo libera dall'apatia.  
Da _sempre._

Sbatte le palpebre e abbassa lo sguardo.  
Thomas stringe il suo busto con le gambe e ha le braccia intorno al suo collo. Le labbra rosse fanno a gara con le guance.  
"Che cosa stai pensando?"

"Non ti devi preoccupare per me." Punta gli avambracci sul materasso per non pesargli addosso quando lo bacia di nuovo, eppure a Thomas non sembra importare, allarga le cosce solo per stringerlo meglio con le gambe dietro la sua schiena, apre di più la bocca, lo attende.  
Ethan striscia con il bacino contro il suo perché si aspetta _quel gemito_.  
Lo fa fa sempre sorridere.  
Se lo aspetta e viene puntualmente, e allora lui ne approfitta, approfitta della bocca aperta di Ethan per baciarlo di nuovo, spinge la lingua oltre le sue labbra, sono un po' impacciati ancora dopo mesi di esercizio, però hanno imparato a conoscersi, a conoscere le proprie bocche, i propri movimenti, i propri corpi.

"No aspetta... Ethan..."

_Uhm_.  
Stavolta è successo prima del previsto.

"Basta così?"

Thomas ha gli occhi lucidi, si morde il labbro, lo sa che vorrebbe continuare, se fosse per Thomas continuerebbero all'infinito, solo che-  
"Se continui..."

"Va bene."

Gli lascia un bacio sulla narice che lo fa sorridere, ha le guance rosse ma è tranquillo, quando Ethan si stende sul suo petto sospira felice e lo abbraccia più stretto.  
  


Non è cambiato molto dal primo bacio.  
 _Se Ethan ci pensa_... non è cambiato molto.  
È cambiato che adesso gli sta lasciando una scia di baci sul collo fino all'orecchio, è cambiato che adesso gli tira il lobo con i denti, è cambiato che Thomas ridacchia e poi ansima ed è cambiato che è quasi sempre duro contro di lui.

_Ah, sì._  
Questo è cambiato.  
  


"Ethan no, ti prego."  
Thomas chiude gli occhi e lo stringe più forte con le gambe e con le braccia, non sa se è per impedirgli di continuare o tenerlo più stretto a se.  
Ethan gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia e aspetta che il fratello si giri per lasciargliene un altro sulle labbra, ricambiato per poco, prima che Thomas gema di nuovo.

"Abbi pietà di me, Ethan.   
Mi stai uccidendo!"

_Che peccato._  
Se non ci fosse questa stupida _cosa_ a intralciarli potrebbero baciarsi e toccarsi per più tempo.  
"Non puoi... _impedirlo_? Trattenerti?"

Thomas digrigna i denti e lo guarda male.  
"Smettila di chiedermelo, ci provo ma non ci riesco."

"Ma mi sta piacendo..."

"Anche a me, fin troppo."

Ethan lo guarda con ancora la pelle della sua mascella fra i denti.  
La mordicchia un'ultima volta prima di lasciare un bacio sulla pelle arrossata.  
"Mi rovini sempre il divertimento."

Thomas scioglie il nodo delle sue braccia e le abbandona sul guanciale, girando la testa.  
"Beh, anche tu."

"Sai che non vorrei."

"Lo so."

Ethan guarda il fratello sotto di lui.  
È un po' triste, non del tutto rassegnato forse, però comunque non dice niente.  
Non gli impone niente.  
Anzi, neanche lo _propone_.

"Ti amo tantissimo."

Thomas sorride e gioca con la piccola collanina che gli pende dal collo.  
"Anche io. Tantissimo."

Ethan sospira e si passa le dita fra i capelli annodati, li sta facendo crescere come gli ha chiesto Thomas, adesso gli superano le spalle ma sono spesso annodati e gonfi.  
Scivola via delicatamente dal corpo del biondo e si stende accanto a lui, vicinissimo, perché Thomas non ha smesso di stringergli la catenina.

"Sei il preferito di nostro padre."

Si volta verso il fratello, il rumore del ciondolo che fa su e giù il legaccio d'oro è più forte, quasi nervoso.  
"Non è vero."

"Sì invece. Ti ha regalato questa che era della nonna e l'anello del nonno..."

"Beh ma che c'entra..."

"Vorrebbe che fossi tu il suo successore. E potresti. Se prendessi moglie e avessi un erede... _potresti_. Sarebbe uno sforzo terribile per te, lo so, ma se ci pensi... saresti un grande Re."

"Ci sono più possibilità che ti sposi tu piuttosto che io."

"Io non mi sposerò mai. Voglio solo te."

"E allora siamo d'accordo."

Thomas gli lascia la catenina e gli posa una mano sul mento prima di lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Attento a quello che dici, potrei prenderti in parola."

Ethan sorride, gli stringe una mano e se la porta alle labbra, piano.   
Non risponde.  
Ma il sorriso di Thomas è più luminoso del sole oltre il baldacchino.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Thomas ogni tanto ci pensa.

Sopratutto quando il Precettore parla a lungo riempiendosi la bocca di parole inutili su quella casata o quell'altra, su quella guerra o quell'altra, sugli stemmi della nobiltà, sul Gran Cavalierato, _Altezza mi state ascoltando o no?, Sì Maestro sto ascoltando_ , si annoia e ci pensa, ma non ci pensa solo quando si annoia, ci pensa in ogni stralcio di tempo libero.

Chissà se c'è mai stato un periodo...  
Un _momento_ , un tempo insomma.  
In cui non ha amato Ethan.  
  


Adesso che è certo di amarlo di un amore che esula da quello familiare e al contempo si nutre di esso, quasi non riesce a distinguere la differenza.  
Del _prima_ e del _dopo_.

E quindi si chiede  
 _C'è un momento in cui non l'ha amato?_  
Come fratello, come confidente, come l'unico vero amico che abbia mai avuto, come l'amore della sua vita.

Queste cose cominciano a confondersi, anche il _prima_ e il _dopo_ non sono più delineati, sembra tutto irrilevante dinanzi al più grande _adesso_.

_Ora_ , in questo momento.

In questo momento che è certo di amare Ethan come fratello, come amico, come confidente e come ragazzo, lo ama perché si ritrova a sorridere spontaneamente come a una battuta, a un movimento buffo, a una frase dolce, anche se nessuno dei due apre bocca da ore probabilmente.

Lo ama perché sono stesi sul prato che spunta timido, la coperta che hanno allungato per terra impedisce loro di sporcarsi, eppure a Thomas non importa.  
Accarezza i capelli lisci di Ethan e lo guarda sorridere sereno con la testa sulle sue gambe.

Lo ama

per questo.  
  
  
  


C'è una bisaccia affianco a lui, ha portato qualche brioche alle violette nel caso a Ethan venga fame, ma sopratutto dei legacci e un pettine.  
Da quando gli ha proposto di provare a far crescere i capelli, sembra che Ethan si stia sforzando anche fisicamente, i suoi capelli gli sembrano ogni giorno più lunghi, e sa che non è possibile, ma era quasi certo che ieri non gli arrivassero alle scapole.

Thomas è solo contento però, passa il pettine di legno fra i capelli nerissimi del fratello, i nodi che non è riuscito a togliere con le dita scompaiono sotto i colpi di spazzola.  
 _Pensa_ che _se ci pensa_ non ricorda un momento in cui non amava Ethan e allora _che pensare_? Meglio non pensarci affatto, meglio che pensare a _pensare e ripensare e-_

"Thomas basta treccine, che dici?"

Ferma le mani che non si era accorto di star muovendo frenetiche e abbassa lo sguardo.  
Ethan lo guarda divertito col capo ancora appoggiato comodamente sulle sue cosce.  
Gli ha fatto tre trecce senza neanche rendersene conto.

"Stai diventando bravo, eh? Devo cercare di far crescere ancora di più i capelli, così me ne puoi fare altre."

"Le intreccio coi fiori. - Si schiarisce la voce roca per il silenzio prolungato e lega la prima treccia abilmente. - Sai, come hanno fatto alla mamma per il suo anniversario."

Si sposta di poco e sibila infastidito, quasi cade lungo disteso sulla coperta, è rimasto in ginocchio a lungo, ha le gambe addormentate, praticamente non se le sente più.  
Fa alzare Ethan dalle sue cosce e si siede allungando gli arti, gli formicola tutto mentre il sangue riprende a scorrere regolarmente.

"È strano, no? Come ci troviamo bene insieme anche senza fare nulla di particolare. Che non ci annoiamo e non ci viene voglia di fare altro, di allontanarci, di stare un po' da soli."  
Ethan lo guarda come a chiedergli spiegazioni, ma lui non ha risposte, sa solo che non è una novità, _non è strano affatto_ , lo hanno sempre fatto, si sono sempre comportati così.  
È anche a questo che Thomas pensava prima. _Come hanno fatto ad accorgersene così tardi?_  
  


"È perché ci amiamo. No?"  
Sorride.

Ethan sembra indeciso gli stringe la mano e si avvicina per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Sono all'aperto.

"Perché ci amiamo, sì."

Sorride anche lui e scuote via i capelli rimasti incastrati nel pettine, si solleva ancora dolorante dalla coperta e raccatta la sacca.  
Gli gira un po' la testa, pensa che Ethan lo ama, ma continua a pensare che non lo ami davvero, e non... perché non vuole toccarlo lì- arrossisce mentre piega le gambe per stiracchiarle -sa che a Ethan non piace pensare agli altri sotto quell'aspetto così... _fisico_.  
Non è per quello.

Raccoglie anche la coperta e sorride, perché Ethan ha un aspetto strano, con solo un lato della testa intrecciato.  
"Che c'è?"

"Niente, andiamo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"No Thomas, non così!"

Suo fratello sbuffa e gli mostra la lingua, dovrebbe essere un insulto, e invece lo fa sembrare solo un bambino dispettoso.

"Mi hai fatto già vedere come fare. Solo che non funziona!"

Ethan gira facilmente la spada con una torsione di polso e piega le gambe tornando in stasi.  
"Guardia."

"No, Ethan! Basta, mi fa male il braccio!"

"Guardia, ho detto."

Thomas lo guarda scocciato.  
 _Ah, sì?_  
Fa due passi avanti e sferra un colpo laterale, vede Thomas sgranare gli occhi prima di parare per un pelo e voltarsi per spingerlo via.  
È debole.

"Ethan no!"

Fa un passo indietro solo per girare la spada e urlare: _fianco!_ solo per vedere Thomas piegarsi da un lato e parare il fianco scoperto, le lame si schiantano fra di loro in una lotta che fa tremare anche l'aria.

Ethan continua ad avanzare, ha ancora il controllo del respiro migliore grazie agli allenamenti continui con l'arco, Thomas ansima, indietreggia, guarda la lama e non guarda...  
Si piega sul ginocchio e allunga una gamba colpendogli gli stinchi.  
Il biondo urla e cade, la spada gli scivola pesante dalle mani sudate e si ritrova steso sul prato.  
Gli punta la lama della spada sotto il mento.

"L'ultimo pensiero prima di morire, principe Thomas?"

Suo fratello ride affannato, il sole è cupo, di un arancio smorto, fa sembrare il biondo un uomo vecchio, sfinito, un Re sconfitto invece che un principe diciassettenne nel fiore degli anni.

"Il mio ultimo pensiero eh? Beh, penso che, guarda un po'... la persona che amo, mi uccide. Di amore si muore."

Ethan non sorride più.  
Rimane con la punta della spada a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
Non vede Thomas stringere l'erba sotto di se, non lo vede muoversi sul fianco.  
Il suo sguardo perde il fuoco per qualche secondo.  
Pensa.  
 _Di amore... si muore?_

Si sente spingere per lo stomaco, tiene la spada salda, ma non riesce a impedire la caduta all'indietro.

Thomas gli è sopra in un batti baleno, gli punta un piccolo coltellino alla gola, il loro allenatore ha sempre detto che avere un coltello o uno spadino stretto alla vita o intorno alla caviglia può salvare più di una vita, _il bastardo deve averlo indossato per tutta la giornata senza dare segni di portarlo._

"Sono il fratello maggiore. Non ti dimenticare chi è il più forte."  
Ethan ride, ha le vesti zuppe di fango e sudore, non gli importa neanche dei capelli, sono legati in tante treccine che partono dalla cima della testa.

"Vuoi uccidermi?   
Non sarebbe meglio morire insieme?   
I due principi gemelli, gli amanti tragici figli del peccato."

Thomas finge di pensarci.  
Ha il sole alle spalle, quell'arancio pastello sembra malato, insopportabile alla vista.  
Sposta il coltello di poco e aspetta che Ethan sollevi la spada e gliela punti alla nuca.  
Solo quando sente il piatto della lama spingere sorride e si china in avanti, in un bacio aperto, bisognoso, forse un po' disperato, Ethan riderebbe, se non avesse la bocca impegnata.  
Divora e si lascia divorare, le lingue si scontrano in una battaglia diversa, non c'è gioco, non c'è funzione, non c'è pudore, è tutto lucido, sotto quel sole vero quanto innaturale.

Thomas lascia andare il coltello e striscia dalla sua bocca alla guancia, la mascella, il collo, baci aperti e sporchi di saliva che gli pizzicano la pelle e gli levano il fiato.   
Sorride mentre gli stringe il ciuffo biondo e lungo e fa scivolare sull'erba la spada. Se lo riporta addosso tirandolo per i capelli, Thomas geme ma il dolore dura qualche secondo, il suo viso si trasforma in una sorriso furbo, si getta nuovamente sulle sue labbra, _no fermo_ \- gli tira di nuovo i capelli e Thomas si ferma stringendogli la tunica, dolorante - _adesso segui me_.

Scaccia il coltello e lo guida al suo fianco sempre stringendogli i capelli dalla cute, Thomas stringe i denti e lo guarda, il dolore visibile in ogni punto del suo volto.   
Gli sorride sereno, si sposta lento, lascia che Thomas guardi ogni suo movimento calibrato, _capisca_.  
Il biondo apre le gambe ed è allora che Ethan lo libera dalla stretta.  
Si sistema fra le sue gambe, Thomas ha l'affanno, lui no.

"Devi controllare il respiro, fratello. Puoi avere tutti i coltelli e gli spadini del mondo, ma il respiro è tutto."

Thomas gli morde scocciato il polpastrello che giocava con le sue labbra e Ethan gli morde il mento di conseguenza.

"Non ho intenzione di andare in guerra, Ethan. Che nostro padre viva a lungo e senza affanni, ma comunque... non ho intenzione di andare in guerra."

"Non sei tu che vai in guerra.   
È la guerra che viene da te.   
Devi essere pronto."

"Io ho te."  
Il biondo gli sorride mesto, quel sole asciutto sta tramontando finalmente, ora sembra color delle arance estive.  
Lo vede da come illumina il viso di Thomas.

"Mi prenderei mille frecce e dieci picconi per te. Lascerei che mi trafiggessero le lame più affilate, ma _morirei_. E ti prenderebbero comunque."

"Non mi prenderanno.   
E non morirai, perché quando verranno saremo pronti."

Ethan lo guarda serio.  
"Non ci aspetta il Paradiso, lo sai?"

"Il Paradiso è dove sei tu."

"Dico davvero."

Il sorriso canzonatorio sul volto di Thomas sparisce, gli trema un po' il labbro gli occhi gli diventano liquidi.

"Il Paradiso... è dove sei tu."  
  


Si tira su a fatica, adesso le ore di allenamento si stanno facendo sentire, le ossa gli scricchiolano, sente il proprio sudore impregnare le vesti e l'aria intorno.  
"Thomas... perché devi dire così..."

Si alza anche Thomas, non è ridotto meglio, anche lui è sporco di fango e sudore, i capelli sono gonfi per essere stati tirati, lo sguardo è in fiamme.

"E tu perché non lo dici! Perché devo dire sempre tutto io, perché devo fare sempre tutto io, non è giusto!   
_Anche io_... - si ferma solo per tirare su col naso - Anche io merito di essere amato."

Thomas digrigna i denti.   
Vorrebbe stringerlo, consolarlo, dirglielo, dirgli tutto.  
 _Non solo..._  
"Io ti amo."

"Perché sono tuo fratello."

_No, non è questo, Thomas non è-_  
"Non è questo."

"E allora dimmelo. _Dimmelo_."

Ethan gli stringe le mani ma non lo guarda. Guarda la piccola coccinella poggiata su un filo d'erba più verde, cammina silenziosa, al contrario degli uccelli che volano cinguettando rumorosi intorno alla radura.

"Se lo dico siamo condannati.   
Una vita nell'ombra.  
Sempre nascosti, di fretta, col cuore a mille e lo stomaco stretto.  
Non ci sarà pace per noi, né in questa vita né nell'altra.  
Se io lo _dico_ e cedo, non ci sarà scampo."

"Non c'è già scampo - Ethan solleva la testa, Thomas sorride, anche se i suoi occhi sono tristi. - Non c'è. Forse non c'è mai stato. Ed è inut-"

"Sono innamorato di te."  
  


Thomas sussulta, gli occhi gli si allargano, gli stringe le mani fortissimo.  
 _Non se lo aspettava?_  
Sciocco fratellino.

"È vero. Ti amo.   
E forse se ti avessi scoraggiato non saremmo arrivati a questo, ed è tutta colpa mia, le sofferenze che inevitabilmente verranno saranno solo e soltanto causa mia, ci ho condannati entrambi e allora io-"

"Mi ami? Mi ami... _davvero_?"

Thomas lo guarda serio e concentrato come non lo ha mai visto in tutta la loro vita insieme.

"Sì. Ma-"

"Ti amo anch'io."

"Lo so..."  
Si ritrova a ridere, mentre i polsi gli tremano perché deve essere troppo anche per loro, il suo sangue gli urla che sono impazziti tutti e due senza possibilità di redenzione.

"Ma io sono _innamorato_ di te..."

"Anche io."

Lo vede annuire nelle ombre bluastre del crepuscolo, sorridente, sicuro, così incredibilmente bambino.

"Bene."

Si sporge verso le sue labbra e ci lascia un bacio leggero.   
  
  
  


 

_Bene_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Try to catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter (smut)

 

 

 

Fu tutto per te il mio cuore.

 

Fu tuo ogni mio respiro.  
  


 

 

_Goethe_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sente il respiro di Thomas affannoso contro il suo orecchio.

Ha la pelle umida di sudore e fredda per i brividi di piacere.

Lo tiene stretto, vicino.  
  
  


Era strano all'inizio.

Sentire Thomas così eccitato, così dipendente, così bisognoso della sua vicinanza del suo tocco, delle sue strette.

_Anche ora lo è._

Strano.

 _Strano_ perché lui non prova niente del genere, né verso suo fratello né verso nessun altro, uomo o donna, giovane o maturo, ricco o povero, bello o meno bello, colto o ignorante, ben vestito e non.   
Riconosce la bellezza, ma fisicamente non lo attrae in alcun modo.  
  


Thomas invece è attratto da lui.  
Lui soltanto.  
Non guarda nessun altro, non tocca nessun altro, non pensa a nessun altro.  
Sta cominciando a soffrirne.

Gli ha chiesto se poteva stringergli la mano mentre si disfava dell'eccitazione.  
Poi gli ha chiesto se poteva guardarlo.  
E poi se poteva parlargli.  
E poi se poteva abbracciarlo, poi stringerlo e _baciarlo e poi..._

"Ethan ti prego, toccami."  
  


Non ne aveva voglia.

 _Ma Thomas, lui..._  
Aveva gli occhi così lucidi, le labbra piegate all'ingiù, la voce roca e il membro rosso e insoddisfatto fra le gambe.

Gli ha stretto una coscia e lo ha sentito gemere di eccitazione e sollievo, si è tirato su la camicia chiara senza vergogna e Ethan... non sapeva bene, _ma lui... è andato a braccio._  
  


Non è stato strano.  
Non è stato neanche eccitante o bello, _non è stato niente._

L'unica cosa che gli frullava in testa ogni volta erano i panni e l'acqua con cui lavarsi il seme del fratello dalle mani.

 _Ogni volta_ , sì.

Perché da allora lo ha fatto sempre.

Lo stringe, lo abbraccia, gli parla, lo bacia, lo tocca.  
  


"Così sembra che mi ami davvero."

"Io ti amo davvero."

"Lo so. Ma sai... che ami anche il mio corpo, tutto di me. So che non è così e non lo sarà mai, ma... mi sembra quasi che tu faccia l'amore con me."

Thomas non lo guarda, gli passa solo la mano sulla guancia e la mascella, la pelle piena di brividi e lo stomaco imbrattato.

"Non facciamo l'amore anche così?"

Thomas sorride e tiene lo sguardo sul suo mento.  
"Sì, in qualche modo."

Ethan lo sa che non è abbastanza.  
Lo sa.  
Lo sa dal sorriso storto di Thomas, dalla sua voce tremolante mentre gli da le spalle e gli chiede _mi abbracci?_ insicuro.  
Ethan lo fa.   
Lo stringe, gli bacia una scapola, gli tira addosso le coperte, e forse non sarà mai abbastanza.   
Lui non sarà abbastanza.  
Ma non ha intenzione di cambiare, non può e non deve.  
Ma fa il possibile.  
Finché il proprio corpo non è _coinvolto_ , gli va bene tutto.

"Ti amo."

Thomas non risponde subito, Ethan pensa che _si è addormentato magari_ , così chiude gli occhi.

Il tessuto della camicia dell'altro si smuove, spalanca gli occhi quando suo fratello spinge il sedere sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

"Ti amo anch'io."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Thomas sta diventando insofferente.

È nervoso, le cavalcate lo sfiancano, gli allenamenti con la spada lo innervosiscono, è un fascio di nervi sui grandi tomi delle _Arti Politiche_ , scatta per un nonnulla, e sentendo due serve ridacchianti in corridoio, Ethan _ha capito._

"Sua Altezza il principe deve trovarsi un'accompagnatrice per calmare i nervi!"

"E gli ormoni!"

Ha stretto i pugni con forza.  
 _Thomas non ha bisogno di nessuna accompagnatrice._

"Oh principe Ethan! Non Vi avevamo visto... non badate a questa sciocca - la serva più grande da un piccolo schiaffo alla cuffia della più giovane che china subito la testa - certamente Vostro fratello è molto _ehm_... più vivace di Voi, è sempre stato così, però noi-"

"Mio fratello non ha bisogno della compagnia di nessuno."

La serva più giovane solleva lo sguardo con un sorriso velenoso.  
"Solo della Vostra, principe."

Vede la serva più adulta stringerle il braccio e sussurrare minacciosa: "Idea..."

Ethan si sente ribollire, ma serra la mascella e si limita a guardarla serio.

"È vero. Solo della mia."

Le due donne chinano la testa e si inchinano brevemente, si affrettano ad allontanarsi con un candelabro in mano per farsi luce.

Forse avrebbe dovuto capirlo.  
Arrivarci.  
 _Al motivo per cui Thomas è..._

"Ethan!"

Appena apre la porta della loro stanza si sente tirare in avanti, la porta sbatte pesantemente e chiude gli occhi mentre viene spinto contro il legno.  
 _Avrebbe dovuto arrivarci._  
Perché Thomas gli stringe la camicia, è completamente pressato contro di lui e lo bacia profondamente.  
Ricambia come può, Thomas non lo lascia respirare bene, ha un ritmo tutto suo.  
Quasi... _disperato_.

"Ethan, ti prego..."

Solleva le palpebre solo per prendere una boccata d'aria.  
Suo fratello non ha smesso di stringergli la camicia e neanche di guardarlo supplicante.

"Che cosa ti serve? Dimmi."

Il biondo sgrana gli occhi indeciso, lo vede staccarsi un po' da lui, ma Ethan gli stringe la schiena, se lo porta di più addosso, fa scivolare le mani più in fondo, più giù...  
Thomas sussulta.  
Nasconde il viso nel suo collo e stringe maggiormente il cotone della sua camicia fra le dita.  
Non parla.

Ethan non sa bene cosa sta facendo, cerca di sentire le emozioni del fratello, ma è difficile, non riesce a leggerlo.  
Continua a massaggiargli i glutei lentamente come farebbe normalmente con la sua schiena, solo che adesso è diverso, stringe quella carne morbida e liscia sotto la camicia di Thomas mentre lui tiene ancora il viso nascosto.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi."

La loro camera è illuminata fiocamente da un'unica candela sul comò di legno, si sentirebbe quasi in imbarazzo, ma il buio è un amico fedele e silenzioso, un compagno di lunga data, il custode del loro amore.

"Toccami."

Thomas glielo sussurra sulle clavicole prima di mordergli la pelle sottile in quel punto, Ethan gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia prima di far scivolare la mano lungo il busto dell'altro, per arrivare a stringere la sua erezione.  
Il biondo sussulta, si spinge contro la sua mano destra in avanti e poi contro la sinistra indietro, sembra non sapersi direzionare, fra la stretta alla natica e quella alla sua lunghezza.  
Ethan continua a masturbarlo quieto, sente il fratello tremare e sospirare contro di lui, sta facendo bene, riconosce gli ansiti di Thomas, sono sottili e chiari.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi."

Lo ripete, perché il biondo continua a sussultare, sembra che non gli basti il suo tocco sistematico, ma non si esprime, gli morde il collo e sporge di più il sedere contro la sua mano.  
 _Oh_.

"Dentro?"

Thomas annuisce.  
È una cosa che hanno cominciato a fare solo nell'ultimo anno, è strano, non lo capisce, ma a suo fratello sembra piacere immensamente.  
 _Perciò_...  
Scosta un po' la testa da quella di Thomas, porta le dita alla bocca e le lecca abbondantemente una a una fino al mignolo.  
Smette di toccargli l'asta, gli serve la mano per stringergli il fianco, farlo sporgere all'indietro, sollevargli la camicia.  
Quando inserisce il primo dito quasi non incontra resistenza.  
Il corpo del fratello è morbido e stretto, la sua apertura si richiude subito intorno all'indice, cerca di allargarlo piano con dei movimenti statici, dentro e fuori, _dentro e fuori._

"Ethan..."

Thomas è completamente pressato contro di lui, lo spinge contro la porta dura, le scapole gli fanno male.  
Nonostante questo non si muove e non chiede all'altro di fermarsi e spostarsi verso il loro letto.  
La luce della candela trema per poco per poi tornare luminosa.

Il medio entra con più resistenza, ma in maniera ugualmente facile.  
Si assicura di strisciare l'interno del polso contro i testicoli gonfi del biondo, lo sente mugolare e stringerlo maggiormente, l'anello di muscoli si apre per qualche frazione di secondo e Ethan ne approfitta, inserendo anche l'anulare.  
"Ah! Ah, no Ethan!"

Adesso sta sentendo dolore, lo sa, _lo immagina_ , è sempre così, ma non si fa influenzare, spinge tutte e tre le dita fino in fondo, fino a sentire le falangi scomparire nell'apertura calda di Thomas, gli stringe il fianco, il fratello apre di più le gambe come conseguenza.  
Continua a lavorarci, dentro e fuori, suo fratello ansima e geme silenzioso, sono contro la porta e potrebbe sentirli chiunque, scoprirli chiunque, ma la cosa sembra eccitare di più l'altro che comincia a spingere i fianchi contro i suoi.

Hanno imparato a fare piano però.   
Si mordono le dita, la lingua, le camicie, il collo, il petto, tutto per trattenersi, devono essere silenziosi e calmi, sempre calmi nel buio della loro relazione.

Si sta eccitando pure Ethan.  
È normale, capita ogni tanto quando si strusciano l'uno contro l'altro, anche se non spesso come a Thomas, ma ha smesso di spaventarsi o sentirsi insicuro o schifato da se stesso, o in colpa verso suo fratello che si offre ogni volta di farlo venire.  
Perché a Thomas piace farlo.  
Piace prendergli il membro in mano, accarezzarlo e scaldarlo con le sue dita, spingere il proprio contro il suo e poi sussultare di nuovo e venire, finalmente.  
Con quattro dita.

Ormai Thomas viene solo così.

Quattro.  
 _Quasi l'equivalente di-_

"Ti voglio dentro."

Thomas gli stringe il membro quasi timoroso, di sicuro su di giri.  
"No."

"Ti prego, solo per questa volta..."

Il respiro pesante del biondo lo infastidisce, gli stringe le mani e le porta lontano da sé.  
"Ho detto di no. Non cambierò idea, lo sai."

"Lo so..."

Thomas forza le mani fuori dalla sua presa, si allontana di un passo da lui e senza guardarlo crolla in ginocchio.  
Chiude gli occhi e solleva la testa.  
"Fai tu."

Ethan sospira.  
Anche se gli piace il tocco del biondo, la sua bocca calda e accogliente, la sua voglia forte e totalizzante del suo corpo...  
Si sente meglio così.  
A sbrigarsela da solo, coinvolgendo solo parzialmente Thomas.  
Suo fratello lo sa, lo capisce.  
Infatti aspetta.  
Con le labbra socchiuse le guance rosee e l'affanno.  
Lo stesso che ha Ethan   
quando _viene_.  
  


Thomas si lecca le labbra, cerca di raggiungere la guancia con la lingua, per poi provare a fare lo stesso col mento.

"Aspetta."  
Ethan passa deciso il pollice sul mento del biondo davanti a sé e gli porta il suo stesso seme alle labbra, Thomas lo lecca via dalle sue falangi con un sorriso e un bacio al suo palmo.  
Si solleva dalle ginocchia, fa scricchiolare il collo e gli sistema i pantaloni, prendendogli la mano.

"Andiamo a dormire."

Ethan sente la mente galleggiare, ricambia la stretta del fratello e lo segue alla luce morente della candela.  
Si stende sul letto e si tira il biondo con lui, lo sente ridacchiare e scostarsi giusto il tempo di sistemare le coperte, per poi stendersi nuovamente sul suo petto.

Gli accarezza un po' il ciuffo chiaro, la stanchezza della giornata e dell'orgasmo lo coglie, sente gli occhi pesanti mentre fissa il baldacchino.

"Scusa per stasera. Lo so... che non dovrei chiedertelo neanche. Ma..."

"Lo sai che non è per te. Io ti amo.   
Solo che..."

"Lo so. Però certe volte... non riesco a impedirmelo."

Ethan ferma il moto circolare delle sue dita fra i capelli del fratello e spalanca le palpebre.   
"Cosa?"

"Ci penso. A come sarebbe se noi... giacessimo insieme per _davvero_ , come amanti. A come sarebbe... averti dentro, sentirti... _nella pancia_."

Ethan abbassa lo sguardo.  
Suo fratello ha le guance rosse e lo sguardo opaco, ma sorride, col viso poggiato al suo petto.  
Lo stringe di più e gli posa un bacio sulla testa.

I pensieri gli vorticano pesanti e tetri nella mente per tutta la notte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Thomas digrigna i denti.  
Sbatte il tacco dello stivale ripetutamente sul pavimento di pietra.

Il Re sta gesticolando ampiamente a poca distanza, sorride alla giovane donna davanti a lui prima di posare la mano sulla spalla di Ethan, facendola ridacchiare.  
Suo fratello sorride cortese, si inchina verso la dama e fa per posarle un bacio sul dorso della mano tesa in riverenza, come fa spesso con lui, ma sembra ripensarci, le sue labbra virano sul grosso anello di Zaffiro sul dito medio di lei.

Thomas sospira.  
Il tacco dello stivale smette di sbattere contro il pavimento, stringe i braccioli del suo scranno con gli occhi puntati verso il trio.

"Dove pensi di andare, figlio?"

La mano fredda di Victoria gli copre la sua ancora poggiata sul legno, pronta a fare forza per sollevare il corpo.  
"Io..."

"Tuo fratello sta conoscendo una giovane dama, non vedi?   
È una principessa, si chiama Maisol, viene dal Regno del Nord. È ospite dei Duchi Albrecht, rimarrà solo stasera, ma tuo padre l'ha pensata bene."

"Ethan non la sposerà mai."  
Il suo è un sussurro tetro, ma la Regina lo ode ugualmente e gli stringe la mano in segno di avvertimento.  
"Non pronunciare tali affermazioni, figlio."

Thomas si morde la lingua quando vede quella giovane donna allungare una mano verso una ciocca di capelli di Ethan.  
 _Perché non si scosta dal suo tocco?_  
Cerca di essere gentile?   
_No Ethan, non farti toccare, lei non è degna di sfiorarti con quelle mani da lugubre arpia, schiaffeggiale la mano, il volto, dille di-_

"Contieniti, figlio mio."

Sgrana gli occhi e solleva la testa verso sua madre.  
Ha spostato la mano sulla sua spalla, la stringe forte, ha le labbra in una smorfia ma non lo guarda.  
Tiene il capo dritto verso il consorte e i due giovani.

"Thomas... ti devi controllare. Abituarti a tutto ciò. Maisol sarà solo la prima di una lista di gentil dame che verrà presenta a corte per te e tuo fratello. Non puoi reagire in questa maniera irruenta e rozza, sei un principe e hai quasi vent'anni."

"Non ho fatto niente!"

La Regina si volta di scatto verso di lui, stringendogli maggiormente la spalla fino a fargli male.  
"Hai gli occhi che parlano, figlio. E dicono cose che nessuno di noi vorrebbe sentire. E per il tuo bene e il bene del Regno, nessuno di noi dovrà mai farlo. _Silenzio_ , Thomas. Devi quietare i tuoi pensieri più oscuri."

Victoria torna a rivolgersi al trio che ancora chiacchiera amabilmente, lasciando libera la sua spalla.  
Thomas stringe i pugni fino a sentire le unghie perforare i palmi, preferisce abbassare la testa e non guardare come le labbra di Ethan stavolta si posano per davvero sul dorso della mano di Maisol.

_Non significa niente._   
  


Niente.  
  
  


Nien

 

te.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Non vuoi fare l'amore con me ma con lei lo faresti eh? Dillo."

Lo ha tirato via attraverso la porta dietro i troni, le fiaccole tremolano lungo i corridoi di pietra, questo luogo ha ospitato ricordi belli e brutti per lui.  
 _Brutti_ sopratutto.

Ethan lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate, non sembra confuso, sa benissimo di cosa sta parlando, _tutto quel civettare inutile con la principessa del Regno del Nord, e poi..._

"Non stavo _civettando_. Stavamo parlando. Non so se l'hai notato ma con questo tuo modo di fare allontani tutte le persone che provano a essere nostre amiche."

" _Amiche_! - Ride amaro mentre si stropiccia il volto con le mani fredde - Maisol non voleva essere tua amica Ethan. Voleva-"

"Non importa cosa voleva, io non voglio lo stesso da lei. Thomas, ascoltami. - Il moro gli prende il viso fra le mani e lo guarda serio - Se io potessi... provare... _qualcosa_... oltre l'amore romantico, oltre quello fraterno, entrambi già li provo, ma se io _potessi_... anche quello sarebbe per te. Solo per te."

"Ma io..."  
Ethan gli stringe più forte il viso, concentrato.  
"So che ti manca fare questo passo insieme. Fare... _l'amore_. Lo so, lo capisco. E il mese prossimo sarà il tuo compleanno, vent'anni, sarai ufficialmente un'adulto e-"

"Sarà anche il tuo compleanno!"

"È vero. Ma tu sei il primogenito. Da ora in poi quel giorno di dicembre diventerà _il tuo giorno_. Il fatto che sia nato anch'io sarà come una fortunata coincidenza. - Ethan sorride brevemente prima di tornare serio. - Sarà il tuo compleanno e io ti farò un grande regalo."

Thomas si sente improvvisamente il cuore balzare nel petto.  
Ethan forse... ha deciso di mettere da parte se stesso e i suoi bisogni per... _lui_?  
Non osa sperare.  
Sorride incredulo, ma non apre bocca.

"È un regalo che mi costa molto. Non tanto al livello di danaro, anche se sicuramente è costoso anche in quel verso. -Thomas è un po' confuso ora, ma non lascia che questo sopprima la sua euforia. - Mi costa anche al livello fisico e mentale, ma lo farò. Per te."

Dev'essere così.  
Ethan vuole fare l'amore con lui.  
E...  
 _Lui.._.

"Ti amo. Tantissimo. Tantissimo, Ethan."

Suo fratello sorride e gli stringe la vita per poi poggiare la fronte contro la sua.  
"Anche io. Tantissimo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Ci ha pensato, Ethan.

Così tanto.

Ha passato le notti in bianco stretto al fratello, Thomas, che non riesce a concentrarsi mai su niente, che è schivo e scontroso e sembra così teso, si calma solo quando viene grazie alle sue dita.  
Ma nulla gli basta, qualche ora e ritorna a essere mangiato dalla voglia e dalla frustrazione.

Così Ethan ci ha pensato.

Nonostante il profondo amore che prova per Thomas non riesce a ignorare il senso di soffocamento e terrore che un atto carnale completo gli procurerebbe, il solo pensiero lo turba a livelli profondissimi del suo inconscio, eppure non vuole neanche sacrificare il benessere del fratello.

Ha dovuto mettere da parte qualcosa per questo regalo.

Ma non è il suo corpo e i suoi bisogni.  
  


Ha dovuto mettere da parte la _gelosia_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Thomas si sente morire.

Di felicità.

Probabilmente il suo cuore prenderà il volo, visto quanto forte lo sente battere.

Si è fatto un bagno lungo, Alexei sorrideva a vederlo così felice, gli ha detto che Gennadiy ha aiutato il principe Ethan con la sua sorpresa, e di sicuro rimarrà felice.

Si è steso sul letto grande, indossa le calze bianche e lunge alte fino alle cosce e una delle sue camice più belle, di un azzurro chiarissimo.

Aspetta Ethan.  
E non riesce a smettere di _sorridere_.  
  


È molto tardi, sente dei rumori di stivali proprio poco fuori dalla stanza, nel silenzio assoluto del castello, si solleva sulle ginocchia e stringe le mani insieme davanti al petto.  
Il cuore gli batte velocissimo.

La porta si apre con un cigolio.

"Ethan!"

Suo fratello ha i capelli posati su una spalla, tirati dal lato da una treccia, è vestito di velluto nero, la casacca ha delle piccole pietre opache cucite sul petto.  
 _È bellissimo_.

Striscia con le ginocchia verso il limitare del materasso mentre Ethan si avvicina a lui, gli prende il viso e lo bacia, forte.  
Le labbra si aprono e si chiudono irruente contro le sue, Thomas sente il suo viso venire stretto troppo forte, quasi con disperazione, ricambia come può, ma sente presto l'aria mancare, si scosta di forza e respira affannosamente mentre il moro gli stringe i fianchi e continua a baciargli la guancia e il collo.

Thomas è stranito anche se felice, Ethan raramente prende l'iniziativa quando si tratta di contatti fisici, gli stringe le spalle e non appena le sue mani scendono giù stringendogli le natiche, sorride, pieno di brividi di piacere.

"Buon compleanno, Thomas."

Ridacchia stringendosi di più al fratello, posa le labbra sorridenti contro il suo orecchio e sussurra.  
"Buon compleanno, Ethan."

È così felice e eccitato, il tocco del moro è deciso e dolce, il suo corpo è caldo e bellissimo, sente l'amore che prova per lui riempirlo caldo, fino alle punte delle dita.

Ethan gli lascia un ultimo bacio su un lato della bocca per poi scostarsi da lui piano stringendogli le mani e portandosela alla bocca.

"Thomas. _Il tuo regalo_... aspettami."

"Ma Ethan, dove vai? - Gli stringe più forte le mani e ridacchia. - Sei tu il mio regalo! Sei qui."

Il moro scuote la testa, ha la bocca leggermente storta, come in una smorfia di disappunto.  
"No. Non sono io. Aspetta un attimo qui."

Thomas aggrotta le sopracciglia ma annuisce, è confuso, Ethan si è diretto alla porta ed è uscito, sembra parlare con qualcuno a bassa voce prima di rientrare.  
Il suo sorriso si spegne.

È accompagnato da un uomo.  
 _Chi è... lui?_  
Si accorge improvvisamente di essere in tenuta da notte, forse anche un po' eccentrica, tira il lenzuolo sul petto e sgrana gli occhi preoccupato.  
Gli tremano un po' le labbra quando si ricorda del protocollo.

"Ethan chi è questo _gentil_... uomo?"

"Non è un gentiluomo. È un uomo e basta."

Ethan ha un viso leggermente teso, ma sembra comunque determinato.  
Thomas continua a non capire.  
Si rivolge verso l'ospite silenzioso, ancora stringendosi le lenzuola addosso.  
"Mio Signore, non so cosa mio fratello Vi..."

"Non è il _tuo Signore."_

"Ethan!"  
Si rivolge verso il fratello che ha parlato coi denti stretti, non comprende cosa stia succedendo, ma non ci si rivolge a un ospite in quel modo, lui non-

"Quest'uomo non ha il permesso di parlarti, né di guardarti eccessivamente, né di toccarti fuori misura. Pena il mancato pagamento, ovviamente e l'espulsione dal Regno per diffida. Ho parlato a lungo con Gennadiy, ho il potere di farlo."

"Ethan... che- che _succede_ , che..."

"Quest'uomo lavora in un bordello, Thomas. Vende il suo corpo per denaro. Ma è a un livello superiore, i suoi clienti sono dame e messeri che conosciamo bene, non ha a che fare con la feccia cittadina, e mi è stato ampiamente raccomandato."

Thomas sente il cuore battergli frenetico.   
Ethan parla e parla e l'uomo poco dietro di lui lo guarda attento, ha la barba curata e i vestiti ricchi, ma mantiene il silenzio e non mostra segni di insicurezza.  
Non vuole... _pensarci_.

"Ethan... che cosa gli hai detto?"

"Che mi deve aiutare. Deve aiutarmi a darti ciò che vuoi."

 _Cosa... cosa vuol dire, che... questo sconosciuto... cosa sa? Sa di loro? Che gli ha detto Ethan e cosa significa, lui non vuole niente, vuole solo..._  
"Te. Io voglio solo te."

Si dimentica dell'uomo, si dimentica della sua camicia azzurra e delle sue calze alte, lascia andare il lenzuolo e gattona sul materasso, gli occhi fissi sul fratello, le mani a mezz'aria, presto raggiunte da quelle più forti di Ethan.

"Lo so. Ma io... non posso darti ciò che vuoi in prima persona, posso solo offrirti un'esperienza quanto il più simile possibile a quella ideale."

" _Ideale_? No, io voglio te! E se... _non_... Io ce la faccio. Anche senza fare mai l'amore con te. Ce la faccio. _Ce la farò_."

Ethan scuote la testa.  
"Già non ce la fai ora. Voglio solo... aiutarti. Farti un regalo, lo devi accettare Thomas, è per il tuo bene."

"Io voglio te. Nessuno potrebbe mai sostituirti. E poi... e poi dovresti andartene? Rimanere a guardare in un angolo? _Stringermi la mano mentre_ \- inghiotte a vuoto di colpo. Solleva lo sguardo quando Ethan gli stringe più forte le mani -mentre lui... _vìola_ io mio corpo?"

"No, io..."

"Tu lasci che lui _mi tocchi_. Che mi _sporchi_ , che prenda ciò che invece è _tuo_ fin dalla nostra nascita."

"Thomas la tua verginità, la tua-"

" _È tua_. È solo tua."

"Non posso prenderla. Non direttamente, non senza usare un'altro mezzo, un'altro modo. Sarà come se fossi io. Ti stringerò e ti abbraccerò e sarà lo stesso. Sarà la stessa cosa."

Ethan gli passa i pollici sotto gli occhi, non si era accorto di aver cominciato a lacrimare.  
"Sarà lo stesso. Ti bacerò e non ti lascerò mai andare. _Sarà la stessa cosa_."  
Lo ripete come una nenia, dolce, confortante, rende il suo corpo caldo e il suo cuore calmo.  
"Come se fosse la nostra prima volta..." si ritrova a dire.

"Esatto. Come se fosse la nostra prima volta. Solo io e te. Non c'è nessun altro. _Solo io e te._ "

" _Come_... io... voglio vedere solo te... non voglio vederlo, non-"

"Non ti preoccupare."  
Ethan gli stringe le guance, gli sorride, comincia a baciarlo, gli mordicchia le labbra gli accarezza la schiena, i fianchi, il sedere, lo fa sospirare fra gli ansiti, ridacchiare sorpreso quando il fratello lo solleva dalle cosce.  
Gli stringe il busto con le gambe, le spalle con le braccia, ricambia il bacio con amore e felicità, si rilassa fra le lenzuola quando Ethan lo mette giù.  
È in una bolla di gioia morbida, apre le cosce in automatico per fare spazio a Ethan che gli sorride e torna a baciarlo, ad accarezzargli il petto e cominciare a sfilargli i bottoni della lunga camicia, uno a uno.

Presto la schiena gli si ricopre di brividi, il moro ha ribaltato le loro posizioni, adesso è sotto di lui, stretto fra le cosce di Thomas.  
"Sei mio. Non puoi scappare."

Ethan gli accarezza delicato le cosce coperte dalle calze e lo guarda dolce, rilassato, bellissimo.  
"Non vado da nessuna parte."

Si piega sul corpo del moro poggiando i gomiti al lato della sua testa per non pesargli, lo bacia a bocca aperta, piano, la saliva scivola dalla sua bocca e Ethan la succhia via come miele.

Solo allora se ne accorge.  
 _Altre mani._  
Una seconda stretta sui suoi fianchi, un peso extra sul materasso, un respiro inusuale nella stanza.

Sgrana gli occhi ma Ethan sotto di lui è calmo, aggrotta solo un po' le sopracciglia confuso.  
"Stai tranquillo. Sono solo io."

Annuisce.  
 _È solo Ethan._

"Adesso controlliamo che tu sia preparato bene, eh? Non voglio che senti dolore."  
Annuisce sorridendo e lascia un bacio sulla guancia del moro mentre vede le sue dita strisciare lungo i loro corpi fino a scomparire.   
Sobbalza tirando più su i fianchi quando le dita nella sua entrata sono troppe, è confuso, lo allargano ancora, lo riempiono, lo fanno gemere.

Il velluto della casacca nera di Ethan gli pizzica i fianchi, il membro, la guancia, lo stringe col corpo scosso dai brividi.  
"Ethan è tr- _troppo_ , verrò! Basta, basta!"

Le dita di Ethan escono tutte insieme dal sul corpo, _quante erano?_ sembravano tantissime, troppe, _ma era solo Ethan_ , cercava di preparalo per non fargli male.

"Sei pronto?"

Sussulta, Ethan gli stringe i fianchi e gli bacia la guancia e il collo, _è così duro_ , lo riesce a sentire contro le sue natiche.  
Annuisce felice, _è stato lui_ , è per lui che Ethan è eccitato, è tutto merito suo, è il suo corpo che l'ha fatto indurire, il pensiero di essere dentro di lui.

"Ti amo."

Geme forte quando la lunghezza di Ethan si fa spazio dentro di lui.  
Vuole rispondergli che _lo ama anche lui_ , ma ha la voce incastrata in gola, si sente morbido, aperto, completamente riempito.  
Gli sfugge una lacrima ma non è per il dolore, _è così felice_ , finalmente stanno facendo l'amore, Ethan è duro, riesce a sentirlo fin dentro lo stomaco.

"Tutto bene?"  
Il moro gli stringe i polsi, Thomas annuisce contro il velluto della sua casacca, tiene i fianchi alti, le cosce gli tremano, nonostante le spinte siano lente e cadenzate, non riesce a pensare ad altro, a Ethan, che lo stringe, che lo riempie, che è totalmente duro dentro di lui, che lo ama, che ama anche il suo corpo, e lo _dimostra_.

"Ethan... Ethan! Ah! Ethan..."  
Sente i fianchi venire stretti fortissimo, le spinte aumentare, i rumori dei suoi ansiti venire coperti da quello delle sue natiche che si scontrano con il bacino di Ethan.

Gli stringe più forte le gambe intorno al bacino, sente la voce dell'altro ripetergli di _respirare_ , Ethan lo stringe, gli sussurra all'orecchio parole dolci, sente che non riuscirà a durare a lungo.  
"Ethan ci sono! Ethan..."

"Allora vieni."

Scuote la testa e strizza gli occhi.  
"Con te! Anche tu. _Dentro_."

"No."

_Come no come no come nononono_

"Non ti azzardare."  
La voce di Ethan è poco più di un bisbiglio roco.  
Si sente stringere di più e nasconde il viso nel collo del fratello.  
La mano del moro va a stringergli l'erezione e Thomas si ritrova a venire dopo poche carezze.  
Sente venire Ethan sulle sue cosce e solo allora si permette di crollare sul suo corpo.

È sudato, sporco, la mente galleggia in un vuoto dolce, rilassato, i muscoli delle sue braccia e delle gambe ancora vibrano di adrenalina e piacere, stringe il velluto della casacca di Ethan e si dispiace per un vestito così bello, imbrattato dei suoi umori.  
"Ethan..."

 

Respira affannoso, sente le ginocchia doloranti, ma sorride, gli occhi gli si chiudono piano.

 

"Ethan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Ethan ha caldo.  
É scomodo, Thomas gli è crollato addosso poco dopo essere venuto, lo ha accarezzato fino a farlo addormentare, non c'è voluta che una decina di minuti, adesso lo deve spostare.  
Scivola sotto di lui piano, lo sistema bene sotto le coperte, il fratello non sembra accorgersi di nulla, cullato dal calore del letto.

Ethan si sfila scocciato la casacca, la camicia bianca che porta sotto è sudata, si spoglia anche di quella e recupera una vestaglia di panno.  
Passa le dita fra i capelli per sistemarli alla bell'e meglio e esce piano dalla porta.  
In piedi nel lungo corridoio spoglio e silenzioso vi è l'uomo che Ethan ha pagato.

"Pensavo che saresti andato via."

"Principe. - Si inchina brevemente al suo cospetto, per poi guardarlo nuovamente alla luce delle torce. - Sono stato reso partecipe di molte cose, Altezza, _varie_ a dir poco, ma mai nulla del genere. Peculiare, oserei dire, per la situazione, il rapporto, le persone coinvolte, la posizione dei corpi e gli intenti."

Ethan storce le labbra.  
 _Vuole forse giudicarli?_  
Sapeva benissimo a cosa andava incontro, ha ottenuto una somma considerevole per poco più di un'ora di lavoro, e ancora più preziosa dei denari...  
 _La verginità di Thomas._  
Lo stomaco gli si stringe in una morsa orribile.

"Hai fatto bene il tuo lavoro. Ti avevo pagato prima di entrare nelle nostre camere, orsù che vuoi ancora? Devo tornare da mio fratello."

L'uomo non sembra sconvolto, provato, giudicante, malpensante o meschino, sembra curioso, pieno di esitazione.   
"Altezza... scusate se mi permetto.   
Il principe Thomas è oggetto di fama in tutta la cittadella. È bello e intelligente, si vocifera anche sia bendisposto e gentile. In poco tempo ho potuto verificare solo in parte le voci. Ma ho notato qualcosa di cui solo chi frequenta le sue camere può notare.  
\- Ethan stinge le labbra. Non ha intenzione di invitare quest'uomo né chiunque altro nelle loro camere in tempi brevi. Tuttavia gli fa segno di continuare. - Vostro fratello... è _lascivo_. Tanto. Temo indurrebbe in pensieri peccaminosi anche il più retto degli uomini. E vi ama. Moltissimo. Si vede, si _sente_. Ha occhi solo per Voi, e temo nel suo cuore non ci sia spazio per nessun altro."

Si sta innervosendo e neanche le ultime frasi sulla dedizione di Thomas nei suoi confronti riescono a quietarlo.  
"Arriva al punto."

"Voi lo amate. Non credo in questo mondo ci sia qualcuno che lo ami più di voi, né il Re o la Regina, ma neanche le donzelle sospiranti che incontro per la strada della cittadella. Le sento, sapete? Dicono meraviglie del principe, degne dei poeti antichi. Eppure non avrebbero fatto quello che avete fatto Voi stasera. Mi avete consegnato la _purezza_ di Vostro fratello anche se lo venerate e il Vostro cuore batte solo per lui. E io mi chiedo... se questo amore è ricambiato, allora perché?"

Ethan fa un passo indietro, sente i piedi nudi ghiacciarsi a contatto con la pietra fredda del pavimento.

"Altezza, siete un giovane attraente a _trattenere_ i termini. Le stesse cose che dicono quelle fanciulle di Vostro fratello le dicono anche di Voi, duplicate, triplicate, donne e uomini dell'Alta Bardaginn che frequentano le nostre stanze, non si risparmiano sul Vostro fascino e la Vostra avvenenza. Tutto vero, ora che Vi ho visto di persona. Le stesse cose che pensano tutti sul Vostro conto le pensa anche il principe Thomas. Ma Voi... non siete _lascivo_. Non siete _sensuale_ , non lo siete. Sembrate un quadro, o un bellissimo albero di salice. Bello ma lontano, freddo, inarrivabile."

"Non sapevo che in un bordello si coltivasse anche tale proprietà di linguaggio."

L'uomo sorride sardonico.  
"Ho orecchie e occhi per ascoltare e vedere le cose del mondo, Altezza. E tratto per lo più con gente di Alta Bardaginn, gentiluomini e donne altolocate, molti dei quali frequentano assiduamente la Corte. Ho dovuto imparare tante cose velocemente. Ma non ho mai visto due principi gemelli innamorati l'uno dell'altro, _eppure_..."

"Temo di non poter ricambiare l'amore fisico che mio fratello nutre nei miei confronti. Ti basti sapere questo."

"Altezza, ma come è possibile, sono certo che-"

"Puoi andare. Alla fine del corridoio troverai delle scale, le stesse da cui sei venuto. Gennadiy ha il turno di notte, lo troverai vicino a una delle porte della servitù. Ti indicherà l'uscita più nascosta. Ti prego di fare silenzio quando ti allontani, mio fratello dorme."

L'uomo annuisce confuso, ha ancora molte domande sulla lingua, ciononostante sembra decifrare lo sguardo cupo di Ethan, perciò si inchina profondamente e si allontana lungo il corridoio.  
  


Ethan sospira.  
Il suo sguardo si ferma per qualche istante sulla luna che staglia la sua ombra attraverso la grande finestra difronte la loro camera.  
Si riscuote quando sente un mugugno vago provenire dallo spiraglio della porta.

La apre un po' con la mano, la luce delle candele è meno fioca ora, la cera cola abbondante nei portacandele rischiando di soffocare la fiamma di molte di esse.  
Thomas è raggomitolato scomodamente nelle coperte, mugugna ancora irrequieto.  
Ethan sorride.  
Apre di più la porta per entrare, per poi richiuderla silenziosamente.

Raggiunge il loro letto sciogliendo i modi della vestaglia e scosta faticosamente le lenzuola arrotolate strette intorno al corpo nudo del biondo, per poi stendersi e abbracciarlo stretto da dietro.  
Sotto le coperte prende ad accarezzare il corpo magro di Thomas, le gambe coperte dalle calze sottili, lo stomaco incavato, il petto liscio, i fianchi spigolosi, il sedere morbido e caldo.

 _È vero._  
Il corpo di Thomas è bellissimo.  
Bellissimo e perfetto per lui.  
Perfetto per le sue braccia, per le sue gambe, per le sue labbra.  
È tutto misurato, alla portata esatta di Ethan.

Ancora una volta si ritrova a pensare che _se potesse..._

Se potesse...

Non avrebbe bisogno di _terzi_ con Thomas, terzi da scacciare, controllare come oggetti vibranti di carne in grado di fare ciò che lui _non può._  
Lo accontenterebbe, gli verrebbe dentro, sullo stomaco, sulle gambe, sul viso, per dimostrare a entrambi che solo lui può segnare il corpo del biondo, _se potesse_...  
Renderebbe Thomas il principe, il fratello, il ragazzo più felice della Terra.  
Se potesse...  
Gli darebbe tutto, ogni cosa.  
Farebbe l'amore con lui ogni giorno, venererebbe il suo corpo così come venera la sua anima, gli farebbe sentire il suo amore fin sotto la pelle.

Se potesse...  
Lo porterebbe via, in un Regno lontano, costruirebbe una casetta nella foresta vicina, un piccolo nido segreto solo per loro.  
  


Ma non può.  
  


Perciò lo stringe e gli bacia il lato del capo, gli sussurra che lo ama nel buio nascosto della loro camera, sperando che basti, perché non ha intenzione di aprire le porte del _loro mondo_ a nessun altro, loro non hanno bisogno di nessuno e Thomas... _si deve abituare_.  
Lo deve accettare.

 

Quello che è accaduto stasera non si ripeterà

mai

più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mi hanno chiesto un modo per scaricare questa storia da Wattpad, ma ovviamente non c'è, così la metto qui :)


End file.
